


MagiReco Fanwriting Contest: Touka Simp Challenge

by UCCMaster



Category: Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story
Genre: Cursed, Eroha, F/F, Lots of lolis being lolis, Touka is a fucking simp, some wholesome but mostly cursed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25817707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UCCMaster/pseuds/UCCMaster
Summary: The MagiReco Fanwriting team presents: the MagiReco Fanwriting Contest, the Touka Simp Challege. What is it? A challenge to see who can write the most humorous, most cursed, and most wholesome fics depicting Touka simping after the Tamaki's!WARNING: depictions of lolis simping to a 15 year old ahead.
Relationships: Satomi Touka/Tamaki Iroha, Satomi Touka/Tamaki Ui, Tamaki Ui/Tamaki Iroha
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	1. What makes Tamaki Ui Scared?

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the MagiReco Fanwriting Team! We are a server of degenerate fanwriters who write focusing on the girls of MagiReco game and how gay they are. We hold monthly contests focusing on writing to a prompt. 
> 
> This month's Prompt is "Write a fic focusing on the Loligus Trio and their simping after Iroha Onee-chan". I will be posting the winners and runner ups of the three categories. Wholesome, Humor, and Cursed. 
> 
> Below is the first winner: Wholesome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ui, Touka, and Nemu have a sleepover. It's wholesome. Very

**WHAT MAKES TAMAKI UI SCARED -** by Cute Teaspoon (WINNER of Wholesome)

\---

Tamaki Ui is afraid of three things: Getting lost, darkness, and storm.

She was woken up from her sleep when a clap of thunder cracked on the outside of the window. The eleven years old girl can feel the room tremble, and the night lamp suddenly flickered off. Ui quickly hid beneath her blanket but found out the dark creep beneath them. "It's dark...Touka-chan...Nemu-chan..." Ui peeked out of her blanket and called. But then she remembered, "Ah, I am not in the hospital anymore..."

Unexpectedly, a voice answered her call.

"Hm...is something wrong, Ui?" Touka's voice can be heard, and then a click and a night lamp not too far from her light up, "Oh, is your night lamp broken?"

Ui stared at Touka with her messy hair rubbing her eyes. Ui then remembered that she currently had a sleepover in Touka's house. The room was big, and apparently, Touka asked her parents to arrange it like their old room in the hospital. It was nostalgic, but in times like this, it made Ui a bit scared and confused.

"I will repair that tomorrow, okay?" She almost goes black to sleep again before a pillow hit her head.

"Dummy Touka, Ui is scared, you know..." another voice called, this time it was Nemu who already put on her glasses.

"Ah....Its raining outside," Touka suddenly realized.

The reason why Ui was afraid of getting lost, darkness, and the storm was because of that one accident. They were still staying at the hospital that time, and after going to the toilet, Ui ended up getting lost in the dark hallway and found shivering in the hospital hallway, alone and crying. That was the most traumatic accident in Ui's lives.

"It can't be helped then," Touka decided, "we will keep the light on," but when Touka tries to tuck herself in again, another pillow bonked her head.

"Nemu! What's wrong with you!" Touka shouted angrily, "I am trying to sleep! we need to wake up early tomorrow! we have a plan already and it will mess if we wake up late."

"I have better idea," Nemu said while waving her hand, "Come here. We can sleep in one bed. We aren't in hospital anymore so doctor won't get angry at us."

Nemu wants to move to Ui's bed, but seeing as she can't walk, she decided to ask Ui and Touka to sleep with her. Ui enthusiastically trotted off and sleep on the Nemu's side.

"Touka-chan, why don't you join us?" Ui asked.

Touka looked annoyed and didn't like the idea. But she sighed and moved from her bed to Nemu's. She sleeps, facing away from her two friends, clearly still annoyed her sleep is disturbed.

"This is cramped," Touka quickly complained, "And hot..."

"The air outside the blanket is cold, so I think this is warm," Ui commented.

Ui hugged her two best friends; her small arms barely touched Touka. But Nemu's hand wandering around, and then she frowned.

"Touka, I didn't realize you have grown," Nemu commented as her hand wandering on Touka's chest.

Ui peeked from behind Nemu before looked at Touka and touching her chest, "Whoa, it's true..." she said.

"Don't touch maiden chest freely, you two dimwit!" Touka quickly covered her grown bust with her arms. But Nemu hugged her closer and practically snuggling on her.

"Mumumu...I wonder if my chest will grow too..." Ui commented.

"Well...bust size are genetic so knowing Onee-sama..." Touka trailed off, "Sorry, Ui," her voice turned sympathetic.

"Well, Kaa-san have big bust so I am sure I can surpass Onee-chan!" Ui declared proudly.

Nemu giggled and then turned to hug Ui instead.

"I don't think we need to worry about that yet," Nemu answered, "I just didn't like how Touka have head start in growing her bust. At this rate she will surpass even Felicia-san."

"No way! I don't want to be an idiot cow!" Touka answered, followed by three giggles.

But suddenly, their conversation was cut off when a thunder interrupted. The window glasses once again trembled, and Ui found herself hugging Nemu. Unexpectedly, Touka also hugs Nemu from behind.

"Touka-chan, are you afraid of thunder too?" Ui asked.

"Of course not!" Touka denied, "Thunder, Thunder is just a sound caused by lightning! there is no way I am afraid of phenomenon caused by the sudden increase in pressure and temperature from lightning..." her sentence was cut off when another thunder strike and the room tremble.

"That was a big one," Nemu commented. Meanwhile, Touka buried her head on Nemu's nape.

"That ticklish, Touka..." Nemu calmly said.

"Yes, I am afraid of thunder!" she replied, "I hope the storm will pass when I am asleep. Is that wrong?"

"Sorry, Touka-chan for waking you up," Ui apologized, "But you know, I am not afraid anymore. It isn't dark anymore and I am not going anywhere. You two are also here and I can hug my best friends all I want. I think I will sleep comfortably with you two by my side even if the electricity is dead and the storm raging outside."

"Oh you charmer!" Touka pinched Ui's cheek, "You little bird! let's hug her harder, Nemu!"

"Ui sure have a way with a word," Nemu commented, "Then, I will hug you all I want. Touka maybe has the biggest bust but you are the softer one."

"Why are you talking about my bust again, Mou!" Touka pouted.

When the sun rose, Ui smiled wide when she woke up first among her friends. Touka has found her way upside down, somehow having her head now comfortably stay on Nemu's feet. Nemu didn't move much, but half of her body is now on top of Ui, still hugging the smaller girl.

Tamaki Ui is afraid of three things: Getting lost, darkness, and storm. But as the sunlight peeked through the windows and Ui start to wake up her two best friends, she had a new confidence in her heart that even if last night happened again, she will be fine. After all her awful memories were now replaced with a better one, a memory of the three girls sleeping together. Having Touka and Nemu made Ui confident she can face anything.


	2. Touka is a fucking Simp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Touka Satomi is desperate for that Tamaki coochie. And when she doesn't get it...what will she do with herself?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Touka is a Fucking Simp" is the winner of the humor category

**Touka Is A Fucking Simp (Because Titles Are Hard) -** by Shaymeme

“Onee-Sama… No, Onee-Sama, we can’t do that…! It’s forbidden…” Touka muttered to herself, wrapped around in a warm comfortable blanket. After waking up, she sat up and looked at the room around her, then at the empty space next to her in her queen size bed. “No Onee-Sama, huh…” She muttered to herself, still sleepy.

Looking at herself in the bathroom mirror, Touka brushed her teeth. After she was done with that, she looked at herself in the mirror again, her messy hair annoying her endlessly. “Even geniuses need to endure horrible bed hair, I guess…” Touka sighed to herself trying to sort her hair for a few seconds, before just giving up entirely and stepping into the shower. Touka was weird. Well, weirder than one might think. Her skin was unbelievably sensitive, so she could never take a hot shower. The water was always cold. There was no steam, and the mirror was directly in front of the shower. Every time Touka entered the shower, she could see her own body. Touka didn’t exactly despise her appearance, but she didn’t think herself to be a specimen of god, either. She had parts about herself she wished she could change, and parts about herself that she was perfectly content with. However, seeing herself in the shower never really bothered her. Touka idled a bit under the cold water, letting the drops caress her tiny body. However, she eventually got tired of the sensation, and she stopped the flow of water. Exiting the shower, she dried herself and put on some clothes. Nothing too fancy, just a simple dress. It was a Saturday anyway. There was no school. She couldn’t really find the energy in her to bother with nice clothing. She skipped the ‘taking care of hair’ phase and went right back to her bed, crashing on it. ‘I just got up, and I’m already tired… I hate Saturdays so much…’ Touka thought to herself. She considered turning on the TV, but she was so tired she couldn’t even push herself to grab the remote and turn the damn thing. “….ARGH! I HATE IT! I HATE IT! I HATE IT SO MUCH! IT’S THE WORST!” Touka suddenly yelled out in anger, startling a few pigeons that were just resting on her balcony’s railing. Touka truly couldn’t stand Saturdays. There was nothing to do. Everyone rested. TV was empty except for anime reruns, and her mind was too lax to work. It was a useless day, and if there was anything Touka hated more than anything, it was useless things. Touka pondered for a second, considering to just pull out her whiteboard and start writing down equations, just for the fun of it, but she eventually decided against it. Her body truly was too tired. Eventually, Touka mustered just enough strength to grab the TV remote and turn the device on. As expected, some random anime Touka couldn’t care less about was on now. When she tried to remember what it was about later, all she could remember were walls, and massive naked people. Truly, a terrible show for deranged people. However, at the moment, Touka didn’t care. She just wanted something to pass the time, so she stared until she fell asleep again. She only woke up again the following day, just in time for school.

**Friday**

Fragments of the event were still flashing in Touka’s mind. The unfairness, the injustice, the pain. She could barely hold her tears back as she rushed up the stairs to the roof. She reached it before _her_. That was good. Touka stood on the ledge, looking down. It was a long fall. She was sure that she wouldn’t feel a thing at the moment of impact. She was gonna do it, but then…

“TOUKA, NO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!??!?” Yelled a familiar voice.

Touka turned back and saw Nemu, still in her wheelchair, which was being pushed by Mifuyu. Nemu was the one who yelled. Mifuyu just stood there in silence, looking horrified.

“WHAT THE HELL DOES IT LOOK LIKE!?!? I’M LEAVING THIS STUPID WORLD!” Touka yelled back.

“Why? What happened at that dinner between you and those 2? Tell me, Touka. I’m your friend! I want to help you!” Nemu yelled back. The pain in her voice was so real, Touka hesitated for a second. She realized that from this height, her death might be quick and painless, but what about everyone she would be leaving behind? How would her death affect them? In how much pain would she leave them?

‘ _Why do you think anyone cares about you? If they did,_ **_she_ ** _wouldn’t have done that. She would have accepted your love. She would’ve dumped that board for you, but she didn’t. She hurt you. Nobody loves you._ ’ A voice whispered in Touka’s voice.

“No, shut up, shut up, shut up!” Touka yelled at the voice, holding her head in confusion.

‘ _You know I’m speaking the truth, that’s why you don’t like it. The truth is ugly. It hurts. It’s never something you like. That’s why you’re in denial._ ’ Said the voice.

“SHUT UP! LEAVE ME ALONE!” Touka yelled. 

“Touka! Calm down, OK? I’m coming! Just… Stay calm!” Nemu yelled, Mifuyu slowly pushing her wheelchair forward.

‘ _Nobody would care. Do it. Do it. DO IT!_ ’

“FUCK OFF ALREADY!” Touka yelled, unable to hold the tears back anymore.

“TOUKA! STOP –“ Nemu yelled, but it was too late.

All of Touka’s struggling and her attempts to make the voice shut up led to her moving around a lot. She lost her footing, and fell off the ledge towards the ground.

She could see the ledge she stood on moving away slowly, everything moving at a tenth of the speed it actually occurred in. Touka felt sheer terror wash over her entire body as she realized that she didn’t want this. She didn’t want to die. She wanted to live. She didn’t want to die… However, Touka slowly realized that she was not getting out of here alive. There were no superhuman heroes to save her. No magical girl in her near vicinity had a power that could help her. The height she jumped from was enough that even her magical girl physiology couldn’t keep her alive when she hit the ground. Touka’s life briefly flashed before her eyes, then, she accepted her fate and closed her eyes.

A sudden shock snapped Touka back to reality. She opened her eyes, only to see that Nemu has grabbed her by her leg.

“Got you.” Nemu said, breathing heavily, the attempt to hold Touka’s entire body mass with only her hand clearly put a toll on her, even with her magical girl body. “MIFUYU! COME HELP ME!” Nemu yelled, which confused Touka. How could Nemu reach Touka before Mifuyu? Her question was answered when the two finally pulled her back to safety, where she saw Nemu was standing on her feet, not using the wheelchair. Before Touka could say anything, Nemu grabbed her into a bear hug and practically crushed her bones. “NEVER DO THAT AGAIN, YOU GOT IT!?!??! NEVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!” Nemu yelled at Touka, sobbing all the while. Mifuyu just sat down in shock, unable to process what she just saw. She thought that as a veteran magical girl, she could see every messed-up thing the world could throw at her. Alas, the world had one trick left up its sleeve, and it did the work. Mifuyu never thought she’d see an 11-year-old girl contemplating suicide by throwing herself off a building. After a few seconds, Mifuyu just rushed to a corner and threw up. “I-I don’t get it. You need a wheelchair. How can you…” Touka started saying, but Nemu’s look stopped her in her tracks. “I just saved you from killing yourself, and the first thing you have to say is ask me why I’m not in my wheelchair?” Nemu asked, half crying, half chuckling. Touka chuckled in return, fully grasping the absurdity of the question, considering the situation. She just tried to kill herself. “Thanks, Nemu, I just… I…” Touka tried to speak, but she just broke out into tears. Nemu simply comforted her until she stopped crying. “Feel a bit better now? You’re not gonna jump off the building if I look away for 2 seconds?” Nemu asked. Touka nodded in response. “Good, then let’s get back to your place. You and I have a lot to talk about. You’re gonna tell me EVERYTHING that lead to this, and we’re gonna figure everything out. Also, we’ll let Mifuyu shower, because I think she threw up over herself a little.” Nemu replied, helping Touka to her feet, approaching her wheelchair and sitting back down. “Oh, and about your question; I just thought really hard about how I wanted to save you, and, well, I guess the adrenaline did the rest.” Nemu answered Touka’s earlier question, giving her a small grin.

Touka and Nemu could both hear Mifuyu singing in the shower, and at that moment, they realized that the girl should be kept as far away as humanly possible from a karaoke night, because she was tone deaf like she’d never heard a professional singer, or something playing on the radio, for that matter. As the two chuckled to themselves, they eventually remembered why they went to Touka’s place to begin with, and why they were sitting down on her bed, in her room, with the door locked. Touka tried to open her mouth, but the moment she did, she started shaking uncontrollably. She felt as if she was on the verge of tears. She was about to cry, but then she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw a reassuring look on Nemu’s face. “Take as much time as you need.”

Touka took a few deep breaths, until she finally felt comfortable talking.

“Alright. What do you want to know?” She asked Nemu.

“What happened between you and those 2?” Nemu asked.

Touka sorted through her memories, trying to find a way to explain what happened earlier that night without reliving all the painful parts, however, that was impossible.

“I… I did something stupid, Nemu. I… I told Onee-Sama I loved her. I tried to convince her to leave her girlfriend right in front of the veteran.”

“I assume Nanami-San didn’t take that too well?”

“She actually took it well. She tried to make me realize that what I was saying was unreasonable, and that I should give up, but… I couldn’t see it. I kept on insisting that I was worthy of Onee-Sama, and I may have called Nanami-San some… very bad names…” Touka said, her head down in shame.

“And then what happened? How did THIS happen?” Nemu asked, pointing at a big, red slap mark on Touka’s right cheek.

“This happened because of Onee-Sama. She said that I went too far. She told me to get out.” Touka said, pointing at her slap mark, her voice full of pain.

“I see.”

“I-I realize I went too far. I realize that what I said was wrong, but… I still love her, Nemu. I still do. What am I supposed to do?” Touka said, tears in her eyes.

“That’s where you’re wrong, Touka. You don’t love Onee-Sama. You never did.”

Touka could feel unfathomable rage take over her when she heard that.

“HOW dare you!” She said, grabbing Nemu by the collar of her shirt, until she realized what she just did. She let go of Nemu’s shirt, recoiling in fear of herself. “Oh… Oh my god. Nemu, I’m so sorry…” Touka said, horrified of what she just did.

“It’s fine. Listen to me, Touka. Tell me one thing about me that you hate.”

“Umm… You believe in your fantasy stories too much sometimes, and it’s kind of annoying.”

“And yet, you’re still my friend, right? Because you love me as a friend.”

“right.”

“Now tell me one thing about Onee-Sama that you hate.”

“Well, umm… I can’t think of anything.”

“Exactly. Touka, true love comes with good AND bad parts. There’s nothing about Onee-Sama you hate. You have no bad memories or experiences of her. You think she’s perfect. You’re seeing all the good and ignoring the bad. Touka, you’re not in love with Onee-Sama, you’re obsessed with her.”

As much as that statement hurt Touka, the more she thought about it, the more sense it made.

“I… I don’t love Onee-Sama.” Touka said, the realization finally hitting her smack dab in the face.

“Admitting you’re wrong is the first step of progress. Listen, Touka, I’m not gonna pretend to be a therapist, because I’m not. I can’t advise you, and I won’t. However, if you need someone to talk to… Give me a call.” Nemu said, hugging Touka tightly. After they parted, Touka’s face approached Nemu’s. She didn’t know what she was doing, but it just felt… Right. Nemu pushed Touka away gently.

“Touka, you’re confused. I don’t want you to make a choice you’d regret. Take some time to think about what you really want, OK?” Nemu said, looking away, a distant look in her eyes.

“Nemu…”

“I’m Asexual, Touka. Besides, I see you as a sister. A very close sister, but a sister nonetheless.”

Touka nodded back, her friend’s statement making her realize that she was about to do something extremely foolish.

“Alright, get out now you two. I want to sleep. I’m exhausted.” Touka said playfully.

Nemu smiled back. She stood back up.

“See you tomorrow?”

Touka nodded in confirmation.

Nemu turned towards the door and was about to leave, until she realized something. Mifuyu still hasn’t exited the shower.

“Umm, Touka-chan? Do you have any spare towels? The only one here seems to be yours, and I don’t want to use it, so…” Mifuyu said through the closed bathroom door, a bit of anxiety in her voice.

Nemu and Touka simply looked at each other and chuckled.

**_One week later…_ **

It was a normal Saturday morning. Iroha and Yachiyo were eating breakfast while Ui was napping on the couch. Iroha and Yachiyo both looked at Ui, and the two couldn’t stop themselves from smiling when their eyes met again. It was peaceful. Ui was too cute. Everything was great.

There was a knock on the door.

“I’ll go get it.” Iroha told Yachiyo.

“I wonder who it is. Maybe Tsuruno decided to give us a surprise visit.” Iroha mumbled to herself.

Iroha opened the door, and her shoulders immediately slumped. In front of her stood Touka. She looked as if she was on her way to a date or something; she was wearing a nice dress. Her hair was straightened, and instead of her usual bow, she wore a flower in it. She was holding a bouquet of roses in her hand. However, she was looking at the floor in hesitation, as if she was having second thoughts about something.

“Can I… Come in?” Touka asked sheepishly.

Iroha considered telling her no, but then she looked at Touka; how pathetic and terrified she looked. She pitied her. Iroha nodded in reply, and moved aside to let Touka enter.

“Ah, Touka-Chan. What a surprise to see you here at this hour.” Yachiyo said, trying her best to not smash her cup of coffee to a million tiny pieces.

Touka simply waved weakly, and then spoke.

“I came to apologize. I… I realize that what I did was wrong. I said some horrible things that night, and I…” Touka said, her voice betraying her. She realized she was only gonna get through this in one way.

She gently laid the bouquet on the floor next to her, then she bowed in front of Iroha and Yachiyo.

“I’M SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I… I DIDN’T MEAN TO HURT ANY OF YOU LIKE I DID! I… I didn’t mean to hurt our relationship the way I did…” Touka said, tears in her eyes.

Iroha looked at Touka, feeling sceptic at first, but then she looked at Touka again, and she pitied her. She then looked at Yachiyo, and her look told Iroha everything she needed to know.

“Get up.” Iroha told Touka.

Touka slowly stood up.

“Wipe away those tears.” She said, and Touka did so.

Iroha crouched down so that she was on the same eye level as Touka. She placed her hands on Touka’s shoulders.

“Listen, Touka. I’m not gonna pretend that what you did and said is fine, because it’s not. You did some awful things, and you hurt both me and Yachiyo. It’s good that you’re apologizing, but I think that both me and Yachiyo can agree that it’s much more important that you just don’t do such things anymore. We forgive you, just… Try to not do such things again, OK?”

“OK… OK.” Touka said, tears of happiness rolling down her cheeks.

“Good. Although you didn’t need to take care of your hair and bring a bouquet to convince me, Touka-Chan.” Iroha said.

“Actually, I didn’t do that for you, Iroha-San.” Touka replied.

“Iroha… San?” Iroha mumbled to herself in confusion as Touka approached the sleeping Ui. She shook her gently, until Ui woke up.

“Hmmm? Touka, I was sleeping. Why’d you wake me up?” Ui said, still half asleep, not grasping the rather obvious situation in front of her.

“Ui. Will you… Will you please go out with me?” Touka asked Ui.

Ui sat up, wiped the sleep out of her eyes, then looked Touka straight in the eyes.

“EH!?!?!?” Yelled Iroha, Yachiyo and Ui all at the same time.

**The end.**


	3. Victorious Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Magius have won and the Mikazuchi have fallen. Satomi Touka should be proud. But for some reason, that white hooded girl keeps coming back to haunt her...and fuck her? WARNING: NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Victious Nightmares" won the Cursed category of the contest.

**Victorious Nightmare -** by Dank Magician

It was over.

Eve had hatched into a fully-fledged Witch after devouring Walpurgisnacht. Alina’s barrier had spread across the Earth, making the Doppel System effective worldwide. The Magius had saved all Magical Girls from their ultimate fate of turning into Witches. Team Mikazuki, and all of the other vagrant Kamihama Magical Girls who dared to oppose the Magius were dead. Iroha Tamaki was dead. Touka had seen to it herself - she had blown Iroha into thousands of bloody fragments. The pathetic, pleading expression Iroha wore, and her foolish begging for Touka to listen to her and remember this “Ui” before she died still made her laugh whenever it popped into her mind.

Touka didn’t know why, but even after accomplishing her ultimate goal, she always had a nagging doubt that something was off, like she failed in some way. That should’ve been impossible; Touka had never failed in anything she’d ever attempted in her life! However, this nagging doubt multiplied tenfold whenever she thought about Iroha. Unbidden, images of her were conjured up by Touka’s mind - her short skirt barely allowing the tight black shorts she wore underneath to peek through, a toned midriff visible through a thin layer of black mesh, the slight swell of her breasts beneath her Magical Girl Uniform. Iroha Tamaki was admittedly attractive, but also a raving lunatic - which was an absolute turn-off for Touka. Even so, these thoughts had lightly colored her cheeks, washing them in a slight warmth. 

Touka began stripping out of her school uniform and changing into her pajamas. It was nighttime already, and no matter how attractive Iroha Tamaki might be, she was an idiot spouting nonsense about people who didn’t even exist. More importantly, she had dared to oppose Touka’s plans, and had paid the price for it - her life. Unfortunately, even the layers of drowsiness piling atop Touka as she lay on her bed could not shield her from thoughts of Iroha.

“Iroha Tamaki.”

The name, unbidden, crept its way past Touka’s lips, almost too quiet to be a whisper, was the last thing Touka uttered before sleep pulled her under.

\---

Invisible hands drew back layers upon layers of black curtains until Touka’s eyelids were the only thing separating her from the waking world. She chose to bypass this layer herself, forcing her eyes open with a groan of displeasure.

“It happened again, huh?”

Lately, Touka had been sleeping fitfully. She didn’t think it was due to her moonlighting as a Magius - she wouldn’t lose any more sleep over feeding someone to Eve than she would blowing up an alien in a video game. She would just wake up at an ungodly hour, and be unable to fall asleep until the next morning. Sighing, Touka resigned herself to pulling back her blanket and sitting up. For a few moments, she just sat on the side of her bed, the soothing coolness of the floor meeting with her bare feet. A few rays of moonlight managed to force their way through the lone-curtained window opposite to Touka’s bed, bathing it in a faint, alloy-silver sheen. Touka reached for the lamp on her bedside table, flicking it on with practiced ease. The artificial light from the lamp chased away the uninvited moonlight, replacing silver with orange. 

Touka looked towards the door, a colossal pillar of mahogany with a golden doorknob. No one was there. Everything looked so peaceful in the lamp’s muted radiance - the ebony bed frame contrasting with the snow-white mattress, bedsheets, and blanket, a similarly dark bedside table, and matching chestnut furniture, all awash in a warm glow. Some unidentified urge was drawing her towards the door. Unwilling to fight this urge, Touka swiftly crossed the bedroom floor and pushed open the towering door. 

The corridor loomed ahead, a gaping maw shrouded in darkness. This was shared with the entire house; there was no ambient noise at all. Not the snoring of her father, not the muted bustling of maids, not even the creaks from the house settling. Nothing except Touka’s own soft breaths. The entire scene was strangely peaceful. She mechanically ambled through the hallway, passing several doors identical to her own. Reaching the end of the hallway, Touka found herself descending a staircase. It was too dark to make out the railings, but she managed to keep her balance. The stairs didn’t make a sound aside from Touka’s light steps - not even the creaky fourth step made so much as a peep. 

Trudging through another corridor and into the vast living room, Touka found herself already dressed in her green and white St. Lilliana’s Uniform, beret and all.

“This is a dream, isn’t it?”

The inquiry was offered up to an empty living room devoid of furniture. Thanks to the moonlight pouring in from various windows, the dull-red carpeted flooring was clearly visible. Until now, Touka had never noticed its likeness to freshly-spilt blood. In the fireplace lay a few chunks of charcoal blackened beyond recognition, with the moonlight glinting off the shiny darkness evilly. 

Reaching towards her forearm, Touka pinched herself. A sting shot through her arm, but she did not find herself back in her bed. Scowling, she gathered as much skin as she could between her fingertips and pressed them together with as much strength as she dared. Pain blazed through her veins, and her eyes shed reflexive tears. An angry red welt had appeared where she had pinched herself, but she was still right where she was last - in a desolate living room with only the charcoal as company. An annoyed huff left her lips before she plodded through the moonlit room in an almost trancelike state before she stopped at the imposing double doors marking the living room exit. After shoving them apart and stepping through the archway, Touka found herself in the art museum that she dimly recalled Alina frequenting. 

Courtesy of either Eve or Walpurgisnacht, the roof had been blown clean off, exposing the interior to the full force of the moon’s metallic gleam. Despite all this, the various displays were still quite orderly.

The layout of the museum was as abstract as the paintings it had on display, triangular benches, triangular paintings, and brown and white diamond-shaped floor tiles. A few strips of wall had an onyx sheen, reflecting the moonlight trickling in onto the floor tiles. The three clocks of varying sizes, arranged on the far wall and connected with wires like a pulley system added a percussive ‘tick, tick, tick’ to the slowly blowing breeze coursing through from the missing roof.

While absently exploring the museum, Touka spotted the familiar corridor that had a majority of Alina’s works on display. Mechanically, she turned the corner and trudged into the corridor. Proceeding further into the corridor, the corridor seemingly began to lengthen, repeating the grisly paintings on the walls. After a few minutes of wandering, Touka saw a lone figure with a touch of pink standing at the end, facing the large painting on the wall. The moon seemed to light the way to the figure, its glint intensifying and almost becoming accusing, as if the moon itself resented Touka for something. Continuing her robotic march, the closer she got to the figure, the more certain she became that said figure was none other than Iroha Tamaki.

Standing still at last, Touka was now a stone’s throw away from Iroha. If Iroha noticed Touka’s presence at all, she didn’t show it. She wore nothing but a pasty white hospital gown, similar to what Touka had to wear for most of her life. Her hair cascaded down her shoulders to beyond her waist in a rose-tinted curtain. Her back was turned towards Touka; her attentive gaze focused on studying the painting on the wall. Despite the moonlight flooding in from the nonexistent roof, a shadow black as night itself was cast over whatever the painting depicted. Suddenly, Iroha whirled around, her rose-quartz eyes piercing into Touka’s own amber orbs. Motionlessly, Touka returned her dull stare. For a moment, Touka wondered why her dreamscape had brought her into the art museum, why Iroha was in it, and why she felt so… calm. Despite her conflicting feelings towards the girl, no emotion really took hold in her mind. For a little while, everything was peace and quiet, until Iroha’s soft voice tentatively broke the silence.

“I’m cold.”

The whisper briefly echoed through the hallway before it was carried away by the slight breeze. Iroha stepped towards Touka until she was close enough that Touka could smell the flowery scent of her hair. She appraised Touka’s figure, then her outfit, and finally met her copper eyes again with the same intensity that she had while studying the mystery painting. She sucked in deep, heavy breaths, her chest rising and falling. Experimentally, Touka reached up to cup one of Iroha’s cheeks. The barest whisper of a touch from Touka’s hand had Iroha cringing to one side until she was leaning against the wall. Iroha was still intensely observing Touka, like a cornered wild animal. Touka critically peered at her in return, watching her every movement. 

The moon seemed to beam down at Iroha like a spotlight on an idol onstage, casting a pearly glow on her body. She tilted her head backwards until it was resting against the wall, slightly puffing out her chest. Touka’s eyes hungrily raked across Iroha’s gown - the moonlight pierced through the thin white clothing, outlining Iroha’s softly curved figure as well as everything underneath. The slight swell of her breasts were slightly squashed upwards as her arms crossed beneath her chest. She began to tremble, from both the cold and terror towards the copper-haired girl advancing towards her.

Touka hadn’t even been aware that she was stalking towards Iroha like a jungle predator. As if programmed to do so, she stopped when only a few inches separated her from Iroha. The deluge of lunar radiance from above was absorbed by Iroha’s pink eyes, wide with fear and apprehension - a sparkling pink ocean that Touka allowed herself to drown in. 

“I’m cold.”

Iroha repeated her plaintive whisper, taking in a deep, shuddering breath. Turning her head to one side and tightly shuttering her eyes, Iroha let her arms fall limply to her sides. Still quivering like a leaf in the wind, she pressed her back further against the wall, as if she wanted to melt into it. Touka thought this whole display was incredibly piteous, yet a strange, almost primal excitement was building up in her core. This new emotion, if it could even be considered that, surged through Touka’s veins, making her tremble slightly. It was this excitement that spurred Touka to close the distance between them and gently grab the hem of Iroha’s gown. She slowly pulled up the translucent white cloth, revealing more and more of Iroha’s slender legs. Iroha wordlessly raised her arms as Touka pulled the gown up to her shoulders, and then over her head in one swift motion. Completely bared, Iroha clutched at her shoulders as she sank down to her feet, huddling into herself. 

This new, unidentified feeling bubbling up from Touka’s core drove her to clamp a hand around Iroha’s arm. Contrary to Iroha’s repeated declarations, her skin was quite warm to the touch. Her eyes shot open in alarm, wordlessly pleading at Touka. The lack of action on Iroha’s part encouraged Touka to yank her to her feet and crush their lips together. A foreign sound moaned its way past Touka’s occupied lips as she forced her tongue past Iroha’s dry lips, exploring the inside of Iroha’s mouth. Pulling her closer, Touka’s hands roamed every inch of Iroha’s body, feeling her smooth backside, her toned midriff, the curve of her buttocks. Pulling away from the forceful kiss, Touka’s hands trailed upwards and dragged across Iroha’s breasts, eliciting a whimper laced with both arousal and fear. Eager to hear more of these plaintive cries, Touka began rhythmically rubbing at Iroha’s nipple, feeling it reflexively perk up as a small pink mound. Iroha’s whimpers quickly transitioned into lewd moans that she unsuccessfully tried to hold back, biting her lower lip almost hard enough to draw blood. She pulled Touka closer with one arm, the other arm clasping Touka’s hand in a viselike grasp. Before Touka could even attempt to pull away, she guided Touka’s hand to her dripping womanhood and held it there.

“You’ll regret this if you go through with it.” 

All hints of fear or arousal had disappeared from Iroha’s voice. The line whispered like a dagger being dragged through sand - raspy, sharp, and cold. Touka was taken aback for an instant - the sudden shift in tone caught her off guard. Abruptly, she released Touka’s hand and pulled away, eyes going wide with panic again. 

“I’m cold.”

Iroha shakily murmured once more, the flames of arousal replaced with cold dread. She feebly shoved Touka away as she crumpled to the floor in a heap. Flipping onto her belly, she started slowly crawling across the floor. Hand over hand, it seemed as if each movement caused great exertion on her arms. It was almost as if she’d been severely beaten, or maybe caught in some kind of explosion. Touka’s hand shot out and grabbed Iroha’s ankle, preventing her from getting any further. 

A scream rang out, reverberating through the corridor. Iroha’s shriek was but an afterthought; an inhuman scream carrying all the unadulterated panic and suffering in the world. Pain shot through Touka’s head along with a ghastly scene - a young pink-haired girl around her age, writhing on the ground in torment, mouth gaping in that exact scream with an incalculable amount of impurities swirling around her. Who was this? Whose memories are those? Instead of thinking about the answers to these questions, Touka surged forwards, pinning Iroha down using her body weight and her hands. Both screams intensified. Iroha’s hands desperately clawed at the tiled floor until her nails splintered, cutting into the soft flesh underneath and smearing thin trails of crimson on the brown and white pattern of the floor. A shadow of doubt flickered in the flames of Touka’s desire, but she ignored it, a mad instinct directing her to pry apart Iroha’s legs. In response, Iroha thrashed with the force of her entire body, nearly causing Touka to lose her balance from on top of her. Scowling, one of Touka’s hands grasped at Iroha’s head and forcefully pushed downwards, slamming it into the ground with a hollow thud. The screams stopped, as did the thrashing. The only motion from Iroha that remained was the trembling. Still being guided by impulse, Touka shoved apart Iroha’s legs as if they were a pair of heavy double doors. Positioning two fingers between Iroha’s puffy, still moist vulva, Touka roughly thrust a finger into her folds. Iroha’s head jerked upwards with another scream. Thankfully, not the other scream. Not quite loud and panicked enough to be a scream, not erotic or low enough to be a moan. Somehow, Iroha managed to choke out two words.

“Keep going.”

Iroha had stopped struggling. She wasn’t even trembling anymore as she pressed her face into the floor tiles, muffling any of her cries or whimpers. The moonlight seemed to sharpen, becoming even more harsh as it glared down at the scene. Touka suddenly stopped. The physically impossible shadow covering the unknown painting had been stripped away by the strengthened moonlight. Curiosity got the best of Touka, and she craned her head backwards, trying to identify what it was that Alina painted that Iroha was studying so intently. 

The artwork was slightly out of focus, depicting a vast, dimly lit cavern with a ceiling stretching high above murky ink clouds. At the top left of the painting, there was a grisly-looking throne of dark stalagmites, bones, and rotting limbs. An incalculable mass of decaying arms served as a backrest, their hands feebly stretched skyward. Reclining back on the chair was a woman that once could have been incredibly beautiful. Now, her body was in a similar state of decomposition to the throne she sat on - a withered husk enrobed in a few pallid layers of skin. She wore a midnight blue kimono stained with dried blood. Swathes of the kimono were burnt away around her stomach area, where the skin was blackened and bleached. This area was also the only uninfested place on her body - speckled on the unburnt parts of her kimono and exposed skin were maggots and other foul pests, poking out of flesh, wriggling, and squirming. A name was jarred loose from the darkest recesses of Touka’s mind - a tale she’d heard somewhere during her stay in the hospital. This was none other than Izanami, matron of the dead. A legion of hooded, torch-bearing peasants formed a line towards the opposite end of the cavern, where a lone figure was bound to a towering stalagmite with a smattering of kindling at their feet. The peasants at the front of the line had lit the pyre, bringing bright flames roaring to life and hungrily devouring the person’s flesh. All at once, the painting came into focus, and unfathomable horror permeated through every square inch of Touka’s body as she saw that the person at the pyre was her, her mouth fossilized into a bloodcurdling scream. Touka also noticed the expression of unadulterated condescension and disgust on Izanami’s abominable visage, even more intense than the one she would’ve worn when she’d discovered that Izanagi had looked upon her. The intent was clear - she was condemning Touka to a fate of eternal suffering.

This was definitely a dream - Touka didn’t recall Alina ever depicting her, or anyone else she knew in one of her paintings. Despite this anchor of reality in her mind, Touka could not wake up through pain, or stop the dread twisting in her gut and diffusing through her entire body. She hadn’t even noticed that her grip on Iroha’s arms had significantly loosened until Iroha twisted around and pushed Touka off, leaving spots of blood on Touka’s school uniform from her ruined fingernails. Touka hissed as she felt the impact of her head colliding with the unforgiving floor. Iroha slowly rose to her feet, her neck tilted all the way back to stare directly at the moon. Her hands hung limply at her sides while rivulets of blood lazily trailed down from them. After four heartbeats, Iroha slowly lowered her head, meeting Touka’s slightly dazed expression with her own. What Touka saw in the pink eyes formerly bright with fear chilled her to the bone. It was gone now; the very spark of life seemed to have been bleached away by the moonlight. The murky pink in her pupils was still as beautiful as ever, but seeing Iroha in such a state was just… wrong. Her eyes had been filled with a blaze of emotion and life since the day she’d first met Touka at the memory museum, and had still maintained it during her final moments, begging for Touka to share in her ridiculous memories. 

No matter how wrong Touka might’ve thought Iroha’s current expression was, it didn’t deter her in the slightest as she doggedly staggered towards the spot where Touka was still sprawled on her back. Touka’s brain screamed at her to back away, but her nervous system stubbornly refused to obey - it was as if she was in a state of paralysis. Another four heartbeats later and Iroha was upon her, reaching down with digits caked with coagulating blood. Rendered immobile by some outside force, Touka opted to attempt to reason with Iroha, something that had spectacularly failed every time the situation was reversed.

“I-Iroha Tamaki, let’s talk about this-”

“Shut up, shut up, shut up!”

Iroha shouted with Touka’s own voice, echoing her blind fury when the two had met in the Eternal Sakura rumor. The fact that her own voice was being played back to her through Iroha was unnerving enough, but the undertone of Iroha’s voice speaking the words with an uncharacteristic monotone that still managed to convey a sharp, cold anger caused her flesh to crawl. Roughly pinning Touka’s wrists to the ground, for a split second Iroha’s expression twisted into a snarl, dead eyes smoldering with malice. Touka tried to transform and attack, but nothing happened - she’d failed to notice that she hadn’t been wearing her ring in the dream. A twinge of fear scuttled down Touka’s spine before Iroha blinked, her expression settling back into an impassive mask. 

Releasing Touka’s wrists, her hands gently trailed down Touka’s arms, quickly reaching her midriff until they were resting on her thighs. The acrid smell of smoke abruptly appeared in the air, causing Touka’s nose to wrinkle. Iroha’s touch had caused her clothes to burn away until she was in a similar state of undress to Iroha, all the way down to her slightly wet womanhood. One hand rose up to Touka’s meager chest, stroking a nipple over and over with her index finger. The spots of dried blood lightly scraped against her rapidly hardening peaks, eliciting a shaky exhale from Touka. Iroha’s other hand poked and prodded around her sex, causing it to become more and more wet. A few minutes of this passed with Touka’s breaths becoming more and more labored until a wanton, unsuccessfully suppressed moan tore its way past her lips. Stopping her ministrations on Touka’s chest, Iroha brought her first hand down, using her other hand to spread apart Touka’s entrance. Shards of discomfort jabbed into her nerves - fragments of Iroha’s fingernails had embedded themselves on her puffy lower lips. Noticing this, Iroha gently plucked them out, one by one. More needles of pain, quickly replaced with a fire pooling low in Touka’s abdomen. Repositioning her index finger, Iroha firmly pushed it in. Touka cried out, feeling something small and hard scraping against her walls, clashing with the heat haze of pleasure from being penetrated. Noticing this conflict in sensation, Iroha slowly withdrew her finger, causing another jolt of pain and sexual excitement through Touka. Draping herself over Touka, Iroha planted a kiss on the side of her neck, trailing down to her collarbone where she kissed all along its length, causing Touka to shudder. Iroha’s assault descended to Touka’s chest, eventually stopping at her stomach. Her tongue poked out, teasingly drawing a circle around Touka’s belly button, making Touka gasp in surprise and arousal. She then pulled back, earning a pathetic whine and a halfhearted attempt to lean after her from Touka. Pulling Touka into an upright position, Iroha positioned one leg above hers, snaking the other leg beneath hers, inching closer to her until their vaginas were adjacent to each other.

“Even in death, why am I still stuck with you?”

Iroha’s question was asked in a freezing whisper dark with bitterness, like the black ice on the roads that cause countless car crashes and deaths every winter. Her eyes were similarly icy, like someone had meticulously sharpened twin crystals of rose quartz and then injected drops of ink into them. 

Not waiting for an answer, Iroha closed the distance between their lower bodies, both of them gasping simultaneously. Having regained control of her body, Touka’s hands ran up and down Iroha’s entire body, desiring to memorize every inch of it. Iroha simply clung to Touka as tightly as she could. Pinpricks of pain appeared in Touka’s back - presumably from more fingernail fragments. Yet another source of suffering blossomed to life between her thighs - the labia on labia contact was chafing against the cuts from the splintered fingernails earlier. Whimpers, mewls, and moans were being coaxed out of Iroha, while the battle of sensations within Touka rendered her unable to make a sound. Iroha’s hands dropped down from Touka’s back, landing on the floor with a slap, with Touka following suit. 

“Take me,” Iroha whispered breathily.

With that, both of them pushed at the ground, forcefully colliding their sexes with each other. Iroha began moving up and down, pushing harder and harder until she was beginning to resemble the insensitive roughness of Touka’s initial advance on her. Agony stabbed into her core, only to be shoved down by immense pleasure. Unrestrained moans could be heard from both of them as they edged closer and closer to release. The friction between their outer labia caused Touka’s skin to get hotter and hotter, a film of sweat forming on top of it. A silvery sheen had also appeared on Iroha’s skin from the strangely alluring combination of moonlight and sweat. Feeling a massive buildup between her thighs, Touka began moving opposite to Iroha, scraping their sexes together for longer. A few minutes of this, and pleasure finally bested pain as the Earth seemed to stutter on its axis for Touka. A long, drawn out cry of pleasure tore its way out of Touka’s throat. Driven by the omnipresent primal instinct, Touka crushed their vulvas together one last time, filling the air with Iroha's joyous scream of release. For a few moments, Iroha’s cloudy pink eyes drilled into Touka’s copper ones. Without warning, Iroha surged to her feet, staggering backwards while clawing at every inch of her body. 

“Touka-chan, why?”

A broken, tearful whisper. Touka looked at Iroha in confusion before millions of records of Iroha’s voice, all asking that same question sounded in her head, with only her own mocking laughter being offered as an answer. Touka’s head frantically swiveled in a fruitless attempt to locate the source of this noise. An unbearable combination of brimstone and pus and rotting flesh wafted into the air, a thousand times more putrid than the smoke from earlier. Touka’s eyes immediately teared up to the point of near-blindness. 

When Touka finished wiping her eyes, her gaze falling back to Iroha, she finally noticed the true state she was in. Her hair had been completely incinerated. Every inch of her skin was covered in burns of varying severity. Her eyelids were tightly shut, white tears freely flowing from beneath them. Upon closer inspection, much to Touka’s horror it was the resulting fluid from Iroha’s eyes melting from an intense heat. The eye fluid dripped down her exposed teeth and jawbones, making a small puddle at her feet. Her once near-perfect body had been burnt to the bone in places, the surprisingly still-smooth whiteness contrasting with the charcoal-like state of any intact flesh. Despite the medical impossibility, Iroha took a deep, rattling breath, speaking one, last time in a raspy voice heavy with sorrow.

“Why do you always hurt me?”

\---

Touka’s eyes shot open, and were promptly blinded with drops of sweat sliding down from her forehead. Slowly sitting up, orientation returned to her as she realized that a storm was raging outside, just as intense as Walpurgisnacht’s weather manipulation. A jagged bolt of lightning ripped through the sky, briefly rendering the lone drape on her window transparent and washing the room in white. Thunder rumbled in the distance, heralding another lightning bolt’s blinding flash. Despite the thickness of the window, the relentless pattering of rain and howling winds were still clearly audible to Touka. The wind intensified into a scream, vividly reminding Touka of Iroha and the unknown girl’s own screams. The creaking of the thin, carefully cultivated trees outside joined the cacophony, transitioning into barely audible cracks as their branches were torn away by the wind. Noticing a moist feeling between her legs, Touka kicked off the covers. Another flash of lightning streaked through the sky, revealing a large damp spot on her pajamas and the white sheets beneath. An unshakeable sense of dread crept its way up Touka’s spine. She started gasping for air, sucking in breath after panicked breath as she hopelessly tried to stop trembling.

Calm down. It was just a dream. 

In a flash of amber light, Touka summoned her soul gem in her palm. The reassuring copper glow normally put her at ease - a reminder that she was superior to normal humans both physically and intellectually. This time, the copper glow had been replaced by a blackness darker than the night itself. Touka’s entire body seized up at the sight, and then suddenly she was falling, sinking down into the familiar layers of gloom within her heart. 

“Why are you so afraid?”

Touka’s shadowy “other self” materialized alongside her, throwing her arms around her neck area. Touka felt a constricting in her throat; any attempts to materialize a response failed. 

“It was your idea that killed all those innocent people. Your plan.”

“You, who killed Iroha.”

Touka’s eyes widened as much as her facial muscles would allow her, face blanching white as a corpse. 

“You’ve caused a lot more than just this, you know?”

Shadow Touka’s face contorted into a smirk too wide to be human. The layers of black dispersed, revealing a memory that often graced Touka’s mind. Iroha’s final moments, except this time her skin was already burnt beyond recognition, her earlier incinerated hair no longer flapping in the wind, the tears streaming from her now-empty eye sockets replaced with boiling eye fluid. Tears rapidly gathered in the corners of Touka’s eyes at the sight.

“What’s wrong?”

“Didn’t this scene always make you laugh?”

“Why aren’t you laughing?”

Touka’s mouth gaped open in a scream - but no sound came out. A cold, mocking laugh sounded in response. Shadow Touka brought one hand to Touka’s chin, forcefully closing her mouth.

“You’re the one who chose this, remember?”

Shadow Touka bared her teeth in a manic grin.

“Now, smile.”   


The tears spilt over now. Touka still didn’t make a sound, no sobbing, no wailing, not even the throbbing of her diaphragm. Unbidden, her lips twisted upwards slightly in a shaky, hideous curve.


	4. Satomi's Special Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Touka is desperate for her Tamaki coochie, but does it have to be her Onee-sama's?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Satomi's Special Day" is the runner up for the Humor category for the contest

**Saotomi’s Special Day** **-** by Fluff

  
It was a sunny morning, Satomi Touka just like always planned how to get affection of her Onee-Sama Iroha. Most of her plans landed in trash can; and some just simply failed in the process. However...that day, everything was going to change. 

"Hmmm, how to get Onee-Sama's love, I've tried everything!" Touka thought while eating her breakfast. Suddenly, a lamp was turned on inside Touka's brain. If one project was close to reaching the goal, then what if one would fuse all projects into one? 

Right after finishing her breakfast, Touka got to work.

She used her spanking machine and fused it with a receiver pendant rumor she got from Nemu once. Now, Touka only needed to give the pendant to Iroha.

Now, Touka decided to go to Mikazuki to ask Iroha if she could go outside and play with her.

"Onee sama! I’m here!" Touka knocked on the door of Mikazuki Villa. Suddenly the doors opened.

"Hello, Touka chan" the person that opened the door was of course Ui. "What are you doing here, Touka chan?" Ui asked. "I want to know if Iroha is home, I want to go out with her".

"Well, Iroha right now is on vacation with the rest of Mikazuchi."

In the mind of Touka was nothing more but just thought: "mission failed".

"You can always go out with me Touka chan!" Ui proposed.

"Umh, sorry bu-" at this moment Touka realized that her plan can change even without Iroha. 

"I mean, sure!"

"That's perfect! Then let's go!" 

After a full day of fun, Ui needed to go home. "You really need to go Ui?" Touka asked, feeling the defeat at her back.

"Yes, I need too, or else Momoko will be worried about me, Iroha put me under her care for these few days and Momoko doesn’t want to lose reputation in Mikazuki." 

"Wait Ui, then how about we have a sleepover at your house?" Touka said, still not admitting her defeat.

"Well I would need to ask Momoko, but I would love to have a sleepover with you!" 

And so, they asked Momoko, and just as expected, she said yes. Now, the second part of Touka's plan was on.

Ui guided Touka to her room. The room wasn’t big, yet it was full of plushies. Touka and Ui sat on the floor and started talking.

"By the way Ui, I need to give you something," Touka said generously and gave Ui the gold pendant

"That's really nice of you Touka!" Ui wrapped the pendant around her neck. "Wait a minute Touka,i need to go down"

"Alright..."

Touka waited a while, she heard Ui talking to Momoko and then coming back up the stairs. Touka heard the door open...

And suddenly, she lost consciousness

===

"Ugh, where am I?" Touka thought

She regained consciousness but something was off... she couldn't move. 

"Well well Touka chan"

"Why I cant move! Explain yourself Ui!" Touka started to act like a Turkey she was

"Oh right, accidentally when I was coming back with movie tapes and popcorn, I hit you with the door. So I decided to put you in bed and immobilize you so you would be safe from any damage" Ui explained while unlocking Touka

"Okay...., but what movies did you bring?" Touka wondered

"Well, Onee-chan doesn’t watch many movies but if she does, she will watch romance movies with Yachiyo. So well, I took those." Ui put a tape in movie player

"So, here we go!" 

They watched movies for quite a while, for them it seemed like 10 minutes passed but in reality, hours were already gone.

At one moment Touka decided that it was time, she decided to confess her feelings... 

"Uhm, Ui..."

"What is it, Touka?"

"I...I-I"

Awkward silence was inside the room

"I-I...I LOVE YOU UI"

Touka kissed Ui and quickly stopped, now she was just ready for a bonking from Ui and later Iroha for what she done

However, to Touka’s surprise, Ui gave Touka a deep, passionate kiss. Ui didnt let go of Touka, since luckily magical girls don’t need air, so Ui didn’t need to break the kiss.

But to gave Touka a bit of freedom, she broke it after few minutes

"I knew that you had feelings for me Touka-chan, everyone knew about that due to your behavior near me or Iroha...And I love you too...."

They spent entire night cuddling and hugging, now as a pair

Upon morning, Touka remembered that she gave Ui the pendant of spanking, but upon looking at Ui's neck, she realized that she took the wrong pendant. But maybe, the fact that it was the wrong one was in reality better... who knows what would happen if Touka would take the one she planned?

_12 years later_

Touka was going with her daughter for the first day in a new school where the principal was Iroha. Right before entrance to the school, Touka decided to say words of motivation to her daughter.

"Remember, if someone bullies you tell me or Ui. Remember to make new friends so you can help each other. One day, maybe you will even meet your love…You're a smart girl so do your best in school. Ui and I will always support you. Remember that…. Eroha."


	5. Be Confident, Not Cocky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Touka and Iroha are in a room alone together. And Touka is determined to make her Onee-sama Iroha into Eroha! 
> 
> WARNING: NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Be Confident, Not Cocky" is the runner up for the cursed category of the contest

**Be Confident, Not Cocky** \- by NitroKart

“God, how did it get so  _ hot?”  _ Iroha asked, frantically fanning herself off with her right hand. Drops of sweat poured down her bangs and landed on her cheeks, which had turned almost solid red. “You… You  _ promise  _ your AC’s working, Touka?”

“I _know_ it’s working,” Touka said. “I turned it down the first time you asked, and now it’s set even lower than it is in the summer - I’ve had goosebumps for the past half hour and I’m wearing a hoodie _underneath_ my hoodie. I know I only called you over here for cupcakes, but… Are you _sure_ we don’t need to call Mifuyu?”

_“I. Don’t. Have. A. Fever.”_ Iroha said. “Fevers make you _cold_ , and achy too - I feel fine. It’s just, so… _God,_ I’ve gotta do something about this heat! It’s like I’m on _fire_!”

Still fanning herself off, Iroha haphazardly rose off of the couch in Touka’s living room and started yanking down the knee-high socks she’d been wearing with her school uniform since her arrival. A look of relief spread across her face as her legs were freed from their black confines, though her hands remained mobile. They went to work on the buttons connecting her blouse to her skirt, and as she got the first one undone, Touka’s eyes went wide.

_“Okay… things were_ not _supposed to move along this fast.”_

Iroha sighed in relief as her skirt fell to the ground. She pulled her blouse over her head and tossed it clean across the room, at which point her unsatisfied hands made a beeline for the straps of her bra.

“Woah, woah - I think you need to slow it down a bit--”

“Oh, yeah… _That_ feels better!” Iroha said, cutting Touka off as her modest little breasts were exposed to the air. Iroha let her bra fall on top of the heap of clothing beneath her without an ounce of shame, and her panties followed just a moment later. She even went so far as to remove the hair ties holding her braids in place - the girl couldn’t have been more naked if she’d _tried._

Was it a _pleasant_ sight? Of course - Touka had no right to complain about the fact that there was a naked girl standing in her living room - but… Iroha had been at her place for less than ten minutes.

Hadn’t Hinano told her that the stuff she’d given her was supposed to take like half an hour to kick in?

“Touka, you’ve _gotta_ try this,” Iroha said, plopping down on the couch as if it was the first time she’d been allowed to sit in months. She reclined back and draped her arms over the couch’s back end, spreading her legs out as far as she could and basking in the apparent relief it brought her. “I… You know that feeling you get when you spend all day working outside and then go inside once you’re done?”

“I… suppose so,” Touka said. Keeping her eyes above Iroha’s shoulders was proving to be more difficult than she thought.

“That’s about what this is like,” Iroha said. “All that heat… it’s like it’s just _washing away._ Gone for good.”

“So, you’re not hot… at _all_ anymore?” Touka asked.

“There’s some… discomfort, for sure,” Iroha said, a big, lazy smile on her face. “But it’s a _whole_ lot better than it was.”

“...I can see,” Touka said. She willed her eyes to look away from Iroha’s body, but… she swore she saw something glistening around the girl’s labia.

===

About six minutes later, Touka had concluded that Hinano Miyako was either terrible at making estimations or just an outright liar - fifteen milligrams had been _way_ too much.

Everything was indeed going according to plan, but Touka was still about a half-hour ahead of schedule - she wasn’t sure if it was a good or a bad thing, or if it’d even have any effect in the long run, but it was nonetheless something she hadn’t counted on.

Fortunately, she hadn’t counted on Iroha donning her birthday suit ten minutes after she showed up, either.

Between some trips to the pool here and there and the occasional… _detour_ onto Iroha’s social media pages, Touka had managed to conjure up a pretty solid idea of what the girl looked like naked. But seeing it _in person,_ up close and on display without a care in the world - it was arousing in ways she hadn’t even _dreamed_ of. Every curve, every nook and cranny, _every square inch_ of Iroha’s body was calling to her, begging to be touched and caressed and held and just _investigated_ by anyone with the nerve to do so.

_“But at the same time… reaching over and feeling her up without any context probably isn’t a good idea,”_ Touka said, slowly reaching up to remove her beret. _“I don’t like having to improvise, but… I imagine a little equality might go a long way…”_

Touka stole a glance at Iroha’s bangs. They weren’t nearly as damp as they had been a few minutes ago, but Iroha was clearly still sweating - the door of opportunity hadn’t closed.

“Iroha, I… I think I’m starting to feel that heat you were talking about,” Touka said, rising to her feet. “You don’t mind if I change into something lighter, do you?”

“Eh… I don’t _mind,_ but I don’t think it’ll get much done, either,” Iroha said. “I mean… I’d be lying if I said I had any idea what happened, or why I feel so much better now than I did a little bit ago, but… I think if you’re getting hot the way _I_ was, your only hope is to strip down and pray for the best.” 

Almost on-command, Touka felt her panties start to get tight. The growing pressure in her groin seemed to indicate that Mitama’s work was holding up just as well as she’d claimed it would.

“I mean, it’s definitely _embarrassing,”_ Iroha said as Touka rose to her feet. “But… We’re both girls, and it’s just me and you here anyway, so I don’t think it’ll be too much of an issue.”

“It shouldn’t,” Touka said as she pulled her blouse over her head. Her flat chest and puffy, pink nipples - still too small to require the support of a bra in any capacity - stared back at Iroha, who blushed a bit as they entered her field of view. “It’s not like there’s anything of mine you’d care to see anyway.”

What a bold-faced _lie_.

“I _promise_ you’ll feel better,” Iroha said. “I wish there were a better way around it, but sometimes you’ve just gotta buckle down and do what you’ve gotta do--”

Touka couldn’t help but smirk as her skirt and underwear fell to the floor. Just the fact that she was now just as naked as Iroha - save for those knee-length white socks she wore - likely would’ve been enough to take the words out of her guest’s mouth on their own, but what she’d been hiding _underneath_ her clothes… the look on Iroha’s face said it all.

“T-Touka… Is… Is that a…?”

“You know it,” Touka said. “And guess what?”

Touka leaned in and put her face right in front of Iroha’s. She couldn’t help but smile in triumph now.

_“It’s just you and me here, Iroha.”_

===

_“What the hell’s happening to me?”_ Iroha asked herself, looking past Touka’s head and back at the pile of clothes she’d left on the floor. Under normal circumstances she’d miss them, but… she’d be lying if she said it didn’t feel good to be naked; to have her skin be so gently caressed by the world around her. She’d be lying if she said that Touka being naked eased her nerves, but she’d _also_ be lying if she said that she wasn’t having a great time eyeballing Touka’s… _anatomy_. There wasn’t much to it, and it didn’t consist of anything she hadn’t already seen in health textbooks and sex-ed classes, but… to be able to observe it _in the flesh..._

She could only hope the girl juices that’d started flowing out of her pussy wouldn’t stain Touka’s couch.

“Wow… This really _does_ feel better!” Touka said, plopping down beside Iroha. The position she assumed was quite similar to Iroha’s initial one, with her hands behind her head and legs spread apart without a care in the world. Her… _cock_ \- probably some four inches long and just _begging_ to be touched - stood at attention, throbbing with passion and dribbling precum as her body did its damndest to make it look absolutely _delectable_.

Touka didn’t even have to  _ try  _ anymore. Iroha was little more than putty in her hands at this point, and she was becoming more malleable with each passing second. She was doing everything she could to pull her eyes off Touka’s cock - it was  _ rude  _ to stare - but her body, which was starting to heat up once again, simply refused to cooperate.

“So… S-So that’s what a real p-penis looks like, huh?” Iroha asked. She resisted the urge to clasp her hands over her mouth after that question; to try and indicate to Touka that the words she’d spoken weren’t entirely her own.

Touka simply puffed her chest out and smiled.

“You know it, baby,” Touka said, her cock throbbing a few times as she beamed with pride. “I think this is the hardest it’s ever been, actually. I _do_ apologize if it’s kinda weird--”

“No, no… It’s fine,” Iroha said, finally managing to tear her gaze away. A monstrous blush made its way across her face. “I mean, you’re young and all, and we’re both… _naked_ … I suppose it’s a natural reaction to what’s happening.”

“It’s _very_ natural,” Touka said. “Like, not the part about me being a _girl_ and having one, but me getting a boner from seeing you naked? I think that’d happen to _anyone.”_

“I think I get where you’re coming from,” Iroha said, feeling the newfound dampness of the couch beneath her swollen pussy. “But… you know…”

Iroha’s words caught in her throat as she turned to look back at Touka’s penis. It… It wasn’t _big_ by any stretch of the imagination - probably smaller than average, actually. But there was just _something_ about it; something that wouldn’t let her forget it was there.

“D-Did Mitama show you how to do that? Because she… she did a really good job,” Iroha said, her face flushing even further. “It… it’s really p-pretty…”

“Oh, there’s no need to flatter me, Iroha,” Touka said, leaning forward and gazing at Iroha’s pussy with a sly grin. “After all - I think yours looks even  _ better.” _

“T-T-T-Touka!” Iroha said, frantically scrambling to cover up all her sensitive bits as Touka’s gaze continued to wander south. “I-I… Heh… M-My eyes are up here, y’know?”

“Humans make _eye_ contact all the time,” Touka said, rising to her feet. She stretched her arms out over her head - her cock _really_ stood out when she did that - and then knelt down right in front of Iroha, placing her hands on the girl’s knees and gently easing them apart. “It’s what they do. But seeing what’s down _here…_ There’s gotta be a _really_ special bond in place between two people for that.”

Iroha swore she saw Touka lick her lips as her vagina came into view. She could tell just by the growing heat of her own body that the sight between her legs was probably one to behold; her pussy was likely _sopping_ wet by now, with its outer lips so puffed up and swollen that her clit may not have even been _visible_. She didn’t have the guts to look for herself - not with Touka busy taking inventory down there - but she knew her body reasonably well; knew the most of sensations it was capable of producing and what they meant. The feelings that she was being subjected to now weren’t exactly _new--_

But they sure as hell hadn’t ever been this damn strong.

“You know, Iroha, I don’t imagine that anyone’s ever told you before, but…” Touka said, drawing closer to Iroha’s outer labia. Her breath was warm against her lower lips. “You’re absolutely _gorgeous_ down there.”

Iroha opened her mouth to offer some words of either rebuttal or embarrassment - she really wasn’t sure which they’d end up being - but all that came out was a long, sensual _moan_. Her eyes shuttered closed just in time to see Touka plant a big, wet kiss on her pussy, followed up by a loud, _stupefyingly_ lewd _slurp._ Touka… Touka was sucking the girl juices straight out of her, and looked to be enjoying every second of it - _that_ was definitely a new one.

Even with her eyes closed, Iroha was seeing stars. She’d felt like she was on _fire_ since she’d arrived at Touka’s, and feeling a tongue on her lower lips felt like someone had poured a gallon of cold water on her - the relief was instantaneous, and the pleasure was _unreal_. Touka didn’t seem to have any intention of stopping, either - she continued to suck away at Iroha’s pussy like a little baby sucking away at its mother’s breasts, coaxing as much girl cum as possible out of Iroha’s body and into her greedy little mouth. The intensity of the sensation was unlike anything Iroha had experienced to that point; it was as if she’d taken all the pleasure she’d felt from every masturbation session she’d ever had, balled it up into a single package, and then dumped it on herself _all at once_.

“J-Jesus Christ, Touka… That feels _amazing…”_ Iroha said. Touka simply nodded and continued on, placing her hands on Iroha’s knees and leaning forward even more. She was lapping up Iroha’s girl juices as soon as they came out of her now, savoring every drop she managed to find. Its taste was wonderfully sweet with a bit of a sour edge to it; it didn’t at all feel dissimilar from the sorts of candies that were filled to the brim with sugar and liable to cause tons of cavities if consumed without moderation.

_“Mom and Dad can afford to pay the dental bills, though,”_ Touka thought as she probed Iroha’s inner labia with her tongue, threatening to delve even deeper inside. _“I think I could_ live _on this stuff!”_

Feeling a bit daring, Touka quickly pulled her tongue out of Iroha’s pussy and moved up a few inches, taking a few quick laps at her perky little clit - or at least the section of Iroha’s puffed-up labia that hid her clit from view - before diving back into more familiar territory. A new stream of girl cum awaited her there, no doubt spurred on by the little detour she’d taken.

“Touka… You’re _way_ too good at this,” Iroha said. Touka pulled back from her pussy for a moment and tucked some stray hair behind her ear, looking up at Iroha and winking.

“I try,” she said, her face absolutely _covered_ in girl cum. Iroha felt herself growing wet from so much as _looking_ at it, and she quickly pushed her crotch back in Touka’s face. Touka, however, backed away and smirked.

“I think that’s enough of that for now, though,” Touka said, scooting back even further. Iroha could do little more than watch as her personal pussy-muncher withdrew from her post, smiling as if she’d done nothing wrong.

“Are… Are you serious right now?” Iroha asked, panting. “You’re just gonna leave me _hanging_ like that?”

“Hey, don’t look at me - I’m just doing what all the health textbooks said to do.” Touka said, licking her lips as she rose to her feet. A waterfall of girl juices had taken to running down the insides of her slender thighs, though her little cock still stood proudly above them. “You’ve always gotta make sure to get a girl primed up before the main course.”

“What’re you talking about?” Iroha asked. “God, I don’t think I’ve ever felt that good in my _life…_ I _need_ you to get back down there, Touka - _pretty please?”_

“Well, I _would_ \- I mean, your pussy tastes _awesome_ \- but it’s not the only new thing I wanted to try,” Touka said.

“But… But… I don’t understand what you-- oh, _God…_ ” Iroha said, her voice trailing away as she locked eyes on Touka’s cock. Sure, it was still only about four inches long, but that was still a whole lot more than _nothing…_

“Yep. Hang on _just_ a second, though,” Touka said, reaching under the couch and producing what looked to be a bottle of… was that _lube_? “Can’t ever be too prepared.”

“How… How’d you even _get_ that?” Iroha asked, unconsciously spreading her legs further apart as Touka unscrewed the bottle’s cap. “You’re _eleven_ \--”

“You ask too many questions, Iroha. Just _relax…_ ” Touka said, flipping the bottle upside down and coating her cock in what looked to be far more lubricant than necessary. She jerked her hand up and down its shaft a few times to get it greased up, then whipped out that smug little grin of hers and looked Iroha dead in the eyes.

“...Because I think you’re about thirty seconds away from the best half hour of your _life.”_

An embarrassingly desperate moan escaped Iroha’s lips as Touka squirted some more lube onto her fingertips. Iroha had her legs spread out about as far as they’d go now, and her pussy was leaking girl cum like a broken faucet. Forget having to clean up some stains - Touka was gonna need an entire _couch_ once this thing was over.

“Yep… let’s just go ahead and make sure you’re ready,” Touka said as she placed her hand on Iroha’s pussy. She took to lubing everything up rather haphazardly, but the obscene amount of the stuff she was using than made up for it. It was getting _everywhere,_ too \- the inside of Iroha’s thighs, her waist, the damn _couch_ \- she knew there was no way Touka would’ve had any trouble getting a four-inch cock into her to begin with, but by God, it was going to slide in _effortlessly_ now.

“Alright… That oughtta do it,” Touka said, screwing the lube bottle’s cap back on and jerking her cock up and down a few more times for good measure. She tossed the bottle over her shoulder after she was done with it - the thing looked to be half empty, and Iroha was pretty sure it’d been _full_ when Touka first pulled it out - and clapped once. Her little cock stood at attention, poking up from between her legs and outright _glistening_ thanks to its dual-coating of lube and precum. “Now - I don’t like the bureaucracy any more than the next girl, but _just_ to make sure we’re on the same page, I’m gonna run to my room and grab some paperwork for you to fill out--”

“Are… Are you fucking _kidding_ me, Touka?”

“No, no… I’m just covering my tracks, that’s all,” Touka said. “Like if something happens between us down the line and you try take me to court over any of this, I’ll have some papers saying--”

Iroha shot Touka a glare filled with a brand of blinding ferocity she didn’t know she was capable of producing. Her pussy was outright _throbbing_ between her legs, and her body temperature felt like it’d doubled since Touka had first gotten hard.

“Touka, I swear to _God_ if you drag this out any longer--”

“Oh, so I have your consent? For sure?”

Iroha stretched her legs out and wrapped them around Touka’s waist. She pulled her closer and flung her arms around Touka’s torso, locking her in as tight an embrace as she could muster. Their positioning was a bit awkward since Touka was still standing and she was seated, but logistics could wait - Iroha had Touka’s slimy cock pressing up against her pussy, now just _inches_ \- if that - from having it slide inside her and start fucking her _senseless_.

“Does… Does the look in my eyes not tell you _everything_ you need to know?” Iroha asked.

“...Yep. And those eyes are gonna be looking up at the _stars_ once I’m done with you, baby.”

Iroha _whimpered._

Fighting against the vicegrip of the thighs and calves holding her in place, Touka pulled her hips back just far enough to get her cock lined up properly and then lunged forward, outright  _ burying  _ herself - all four inches - inside of Iroha. The obscene amount of lube she’d used seemed to be merited, too; Iroha’s inner walls almost  _ immediately  _ clamped down on her with such passion that she might not have been able to move if she’d done such a thorough job of greasing herself up. The feeling of her cock being massaged from  _ every possible angle  _ filled her with a type spellbinding bliss that she’d never even been able to  _ fathom,  _ much less think she’d get to experience first-hand. A sigh of unadulterated ecstasy escaped her lips, melding perfectly with the loud, sensual moan of pure relief that Iroha let loose.

Touka looked up and took note of the clock on the living room’s wall, which had just passed over to 3:31 PM. If she’d read those medical textbooks of Mifuyu’s correctly - which she was sure she had - she’d be wheeling and dealing until 4:00.

“Touka… Dammit, Touka, start _moving_ already!” Iroha said, burying her face in Touka’s hair. Touka indeed started to thrust into her - slowly at first - and Iroha shoved her crotch back against the cock inside her with blind desperation, doing everything in her power to make sure she was pressing as much of herself as possible against Touka’s naked body. Her breasts were flattened against Touka’s torso, her nipples were gently rubbing up against her skin, and her clit - still sopping wet and covered in a slimy combination of girl cum, lube, and saliva - was mashing up against Touka’s pelvis _every time_ she pushed herself into her.

“Y-You like it, Iroha?” Touka asked, the world around her already beginning to grow hazy as her cock slid in and out of Iroha’s pussy with increasing fervor.

“God, it’s _amazing!”_ Iroha said, her undulating voice barely audible over the lewd _squelches_ coming from the hapless collisions of her and Touka’s crotches.

“Better… Better than me eating you out?” Touka asked.

“ _God,_ yes!” Iroha said. “I feel so close to you… Your skin against mine, your c-cock inside me… I _love_ it!”

Iroha’s grip on Touka’s body somehow managed to tighten further, and she began shuffling her hips from side to side as Touka bottomed out in her. Somehow that four-inch cock of hers was hitting spots Iroha didn’t even know she _had,_ and it already was getting close to driving her out of her skull. Girl cum sloshed out of her pussy with each and every thrust, coating Touka’s shaft with layer after layer of warm, _gushy_ juices that served to lube things up even more than they already were.

“Your pussy’s so warm and mushy,” Touka said, the movement of her hips starting to become more erratic. “So _tight…_ I wanna stay in here forever!”

Iroha couldn’t even _respond._ She was sporting an ahegao face for the ages now; her eyes were glassy and staring up at the sky, her lips were curled upward in a stupid-looking grin and her tongue was hanging out of her mouth without so much as an _ounce_ of shame. Her pussy was completely in-sync with Touka’s movements; it clamped down on her when she was inside and desperately tried to _suck her back in_ when she pulled away. The concept of time began to slip beyond Touka’s comprehension, with each glorious second sporting lengths that varied so wildly there ceased to be any point in trying to keep up with them. There was nothing left to do except sit back and enjoy the fruits of her labor; to relish in the fact that her plan - a plan that was likely _far_ more contrived and far-reaching than it had needed to be - had worked to _perfection._ It’d taken her eleven years to pull it off, but _by God,_ she’d done it - Touka Satomi had reached the pinnacle of the human experience.

And yet a growing pressure in her groin told her that there may still be even _higher_ peaks on the horizon.

Touka closed her eyes and gave into her most primal instincts as her cock started to take on a strange feeling; the one those medical textbooks of Mifuyu’s had so desperately tried to explain without ever _saying_ anything of note. She now knew why; how difficult it’d be to put the unfathomable bliss of the human orgasm into medically-acceptable terms. In a way, she was _glad_ they hadn’t really attempted to explain it--

Because now, she’d get to experience the joy of cumming inside another girl first-hand.

Touka attempted to say something as she started to blow her load, but her body cut her off. Her orgasm hit her with such intensity that she almost fainted on the spot; the pleasure she felt being amplified thousands and thousands of times over as it was sent to _every single piece_ of her body. She felt it in her butt, her thighs, her arms and hands and fingers, even her _ears_ \- every square inch of her skin was tingling in a state of absolute bliss, _throbbing_ with each passing second as the throes of passion absolutely _rocked her world._

Hot, sticky cum erupted from her cockhead with unprecedented force. It coated Iroha’s pussy walls in mere seconds, forcing it to start leaking out onto the couch below them not long afterward. It gushed out around her cock and splashed onto the cushions and floor like some sort of convoluted semen _volcano,_ more than likely staining them beyond repair. Touka, however, simply didn’t care - her vision began to blur and spinning stars invaded the parts of the room she could still make out. Her head began to feel light, and her mind began to feel empty. This feeling… _This_ feeling was something she’d been waiting her entire life to experience.

Touka couldn’t be sure of how long her orgasm carried on; how much cum she shot into Iroha’s pussy and onto the couch below. It might’ve been seconds, maybe minutes or even hours, but the end result was the same - a feeling of complete and total satisfaction and fulfilment, accompanied by a nigh-insurmountable wave of sudden-onset exhaustion. Her instincts told her to pull out of Iroha and start getting herself back into one piece, and her body obliged - with what was probably the stupidest-looking grin she’d ever sport, Touka wiggled free of Iroha’s grasp and pulled out of her, causing what looked like _gallons_ of thick, white cum to start flowing from her pussy. A mixture of magical girl semen, lube, and girl juices dripped off of the head of her softening cock as she attempted to get her feet underneath her, and with her chest swollen with pride, she looked up at the clock to see just how long she’d kept Iroha in the throes of passion.

It was 3… 32?

But she’d started at 3:31, hadn’t she?

She slowly craned her head down to look at Iroha, and the sheer _disbelief_ Touka found on her face caused her blood to run cold.

Touka reached over to the table behind her and grabbed her phone. The clock on its lock screen confirmed her fears. Touka looked at it, then at the clock on the wall, then at Iroha, and finally at her half-flaccid cock.

She’d orgasmed in less than a minute.

And Iroha wasn’t even _close_ to getting off.

“Well… heh… Th-That was fun, wasn’t it?” Touka asked, doing what she could to avert her gaze as Iroha stared daggers straight into her _soul_. “O-Onee… sama?”

Iroha remained silent for a few unbearably painful moments. A fire seemed to be growing behind her pink eyes; her face no longer flushed with sexual ecstasy, but rather sheer, unadulterated _fury_.

“You… You mean to tell me…” Iroha said, slowly sitting up and clenching her fists. Touka shuddered. “That you invited me over to a house that was _so damn hot_ I had to take off _everything_ I had on just to feel comfortable, only for you to start strutting around with you cock out like a damn _peacock,_ get me so horny I couldn’t even _see straight_ , tease me for like _five hours,_ and then start fucking me only to blow your load before I could even say _‘Go?’”_

“I-I-I-I mean, I can finish eating your p-pussy if you want,” Touka said, backing away and shaking her hands in front of her chest.

Iroha seemed to decline the offer. She outright  _ pounced  _ on Touka and pinned her naked body against the floor, holding her wrists in place and grinding her still-softening cock against her knee.

“No, I think I’ve got _another_ idea,” Iroha said, some of the cum that Touka shot into her pussy dripping down onto her leg. “One that’s gonna make sure that little cock of yours doesn’t get used to _shooting blanks.”_

Iroha reached down and wrapped her hand around Touka’s cum-covered dick, beginning to frantically jerk it up and down while refusing to break eye contact with its owner.

Touka gulped.

“I’ve heard that young kids like you can get it back up for round two pretty fast,” Iroha said. “I say we test that out -  _ for the rest of the day.” _

“A-As in… ‘til nighttime? B-Because my parents are--”

_ “All. Day.”  _ Iroha said, strengthening her grip on Touka’s cock. She smirked a bit as it started to harden back up. “And if I see this thing go soft again, then…  _ oh, boy.” _

As Iroha’s eyes narrowed and her lips curled upward in an evil-looking grin, Touka did what she could to avert her gaze. Her eyes found the half-empty medicine bottle on her kitchen counter, and Hinano’s words from earlier that week began to ring in her head. Touka’s eyes went wide as she recalled what Hinano had said, and the color started to drain from her face.

It… It all made sense now.

_“Well, Touka,”_ Hinano had told her earlier that week. _“I mean… you offered to pay me enough to not question why someone your age needs_ aphrodisiacs _, so… I’d say like fifteen milligrams of this stuff should be enough to get you or anyone around a magical girl’s age wound up for a good hour or so. It’s a powder, so I’d recommend just mixing it in with some water and drinking it, but I suppose you could bake it into something if you want…”_

She felt like an idiot. Those cupcakes she’d given Iroha… she’d loaded them up with fifteen milligrams of the stuff, alright--

Fifteen milligrams  _ each. _

Iroha’s arrival played back in her mind at a mortifyingly slow pace. How she’d shown up less than an hour ago talked about how she hadn't gotten to eat anything all day; how happy she’d been when she saw that Touka had cooked a dozen cupcakes for the just two of them and that she was free to start chowing down whenever she felt like it.

How Iroha had practically lunged at the table and eaten  _ six  _ of those things like it was  _ nothing _ .

Everything was starting to come together. That _one_ little mistake explained why Iroha had gotten so hot after she showed up, why she’d been so desperate to strip, why she’d gotten as wet as she did and why she’d reacted so positively to Touka eating her out. The fact that she hadn’t so much as _batted an eye_ when Touka came inside her should’ve been a massive red flag as well - but hindsight, she figured, was 20/20.

Touka had screwed up. Goofed. Spent days planning this whole thing out only to whiff on the most _basic_ thing. It was humiliating--

And the look in Iroha’s eyes told her that there was gonna be hell to pay for it.

Touka squirmed beneath Iroha’s grasp. Her cock was back at full mast again, but… it _hurt._ It was still _way_ too sensitive for another round--

But then the room was filled by the sound of someone knocking on the front door, and Touka thought she was saved.

“Touka? Touka?” A muffled voice - Mifuyu’s - called. “Are you there? I think I left one of my textbooks in your room.”

“I’m here too, Touka!” Another voice - was that Ui? - said. “I need to get my sketchbook back! Can you come unlock the door?”

Touka opened her mouth to call out to them - her _saviors -_ but Iroha covered it up with her free hand just as quickly.

“Touka and I are in the living room!” Iroha said, turning toward the front door. “I think I saw your sketchbook on the coffee table, Ui - the door’s unlocked; come on in!”

A monstrous pit began to form in Touka’s stomach. Her clothes were on the other side of the room, perhaps within reach, but… not with Iroha pinning her down. Even if she had them on, though, there’d be _no way_ to explain the mess she’d made of her living room. No way to explain why Iroha was naked; no way to explain why there was such an obscene amount of semen and girl cum all over the couch and floor.

No way to explain why Iroha had her right hand wrapped around Touka’s cock.

_“All day, Touka,”_ Iroha said, her voice little more than a whisper. _“All. Day.”_


	6. Under the Universe's Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Touka, Nemu, Ui, and Irona go camping. Wholesome things happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Under the Universe's Eyes" is an honorable mention for the wholesome category of the contest

**Under the Universe's Eyes -** by Pining_Tree

The bus halted to a stop, opening its doors to all. Out stepped Touka Satomi, her bags in hand. She leaned her stuff against the sidewalk and waited. As the movement of people started to slow, Iroha Tamaki stumbled. While a little surprised, Iroha was unharmed, to Touka’s relief. Iroha looked back at the mass of people with a bit of worry.

“Are you sure we won’t get in trouble for this?” Iroha asked, concerned.

“No need to worry,” Touka reassured her, “I had dad rent out the whole place, so we should be fine.” Well, of course it would be fine, Touka was sure of it. After all, she planned this whole trip. She even kept track of the weather and temperature to make sure everything went swimmingly. There was only one issue.

“I can’t believe you of all people would want to go camping,” Nemu Hiiragi remarked, being rolled out of the train with the help of Ui Tamaki and some kind attendees. Touka kept silent, only letting out a small grumble. When Touka originally asked Iroha out to this, she asked if Ui and Nemu could come along. Touka obliged, since she didn’t want to say no to Iroha. With a single innocent question, what wa supposed to be a date was turned into a family trip. Touka covered that frustration as she led Iroha and company to the campsite.

With a single check with the owner of the acres done, they were in. Trees raised their centuries worth of branches to the sky, covering the sun in a tint of green. Rodents burrowed their way through the undergrowth which ate away at the path. In the distance, the rush of water could be heard.

“If my research was correct,” Nemu stated, repositioning her glasses, “There is a waterfall on this site.”

“Wow, a waterfall?” Ui responded, excitedly, “I’ve never seen one before!”

“Well of course, that was a reason why I chose here,” Touka said, continuing the walk towards her destination.

“How thoughtful of you,” Iroha said sweetly, a smile in her voice.

Touka stopped for a moment, trying to hide the blood rushing towards her face. All she could muster back was a soft “T-Thanks” before regaining her cool. She shouldn’t get all flustered like that, not in front of them.

The trail started to deteriorate as the sound of water grew ever closer. What was once a clear path had turned into a mess of mud and rocks. While Touka had originally tried to stop Nemu at least from coming with this area in mind, it didn’t work, since Nemu could easily sway those worries away with her all-terrain wheelchair. However, Touka thought to herself, bringing Nemu along was likely for the better, for she could keep Ui busy when it was time. Touka walked ahead, helping the Tamakis through the unstable ground, while Nemu drove her way through in the back. Before long, even Touka was starting to struggle on the path, as the smooth rocks became slippery from the past mists. However, Touka stayed calm, because she couldn’t look uncool in front of Iroha. The embarrassment would kill her.

The trouble seemed to die out as the river appeared, a sturdy bridge running over. On the other side of the bridge was a flat area, resurfaced as a rest stop on the trail. However, as the only ones there, this would be the campsite.

“Well guys,” Touka said, ‘let’s set everything up.”

Touka opened up her luggage, taking out bug wipes, two tents, and a fire starter. After setting up the tents, Touka helped the Tamaki’s out with the sleeping bags she let them borrow. While Iroha was a little concerned about not sleeping in the same tent as Ui, Touka reassured her that Ui would be safe in  Nemu’s tent. Once everything was set for the night, they were able to relax, at least for a bit.

“Oh, where is the waterfall?” Ui asked, a bit disappointed.

“It’s just a bit upstream, so that the rest area wouldn’t be too loud,” Touka responded, “We can check it out, I just wanted to make sure everything was up first. You wouldn’t want to carry everything there and back, right?”

“I guess not,” Ui responded quietly before perking up again, “well, let’s go!”

“I don’t see why not,” Touka said as she started getting up again. They started to walk upstream until stopped by someone shouting “Hey, wait!”

Touka turned around to see it was Iroha, sitting next to Touka’s luggage. “You should probably seal these bags up,” she said, “that way no wild animals will come for it.”

“Oh, of course,” Touka stuttered, embarrassed about forgetting something so important. She walked back and locked up her bags. Her worries faded away once she saw that Iroha wasn’t angry. Touka didn’t know why she thought Iroha would be, she isn’t that kind of person. It’s one of the many reasons why she loves Iroha, after all.

The four girls travelled upstream, excitement buzzing in the air. As they got closer and closer, the walking sped up more and more until it they were practically running (to Nemu’s dismay). Soon enough, the water source was found, a small pond formed by the waterfall. While fairly small, the waterfall was still a sight to see. The water poured down from a height of at least ten meters. As it crashed into the pond, it glistened with the shades of the slightly setting sun, and a rainbow could faintly be seen. The pond itself was beautiful, sharing none of the rocky terrain that engulfed the river. In fact, the pond water was almost clear against the earth below it. Touka ran a bit ahead and cut everyone else off.

“You all brought a separate pair of clothes, right?” Touka questioned. The three girls looked at each other a little until all slowly responding yes in their own way.

“Good,” Touka smiled, “The owner gave us the right to get in the pond. Come on, let’s dive in!”

And dive in they did. While Touka had already gotten accustomed to everything from checking out the site a few weeks earlier, she still found the cold pond waters to be refreshing. Even without a swimsuit on, Touka couldn’t help but enjoy playing in the waters with Iroha and her sister. While Ui tried to get Nemu to join them, she refused, saying something along the lines of not wanting to get the wheelchair wet, since it was pretty high tech. Either way, Touka enjoyed the time spent.

The girls were sitting along the few rocks there when the sky started to turn orange. While Touka was cold in her soaked clothing, she decided not to bring it up and stay next to Iroha’s side a bit longer. Everything was calm, the only sounds being that of the waterfall and birds calling to each other from the nearby trees.

“Touka,” Iroha sais, breaking the silence, “you really worked hard on this trip didn’t you.”

“Well of course,” Touka softly gloated, “I wasn’t going to just let this be a normal da-um, I mean trip.” 

Either ignoring the slip up or just not noticing, Iroha continued, “Well, I would just like to say thank you for this wonderful experience.”

“Don’t thank me yet!” Touka replied, “This isn’t over, ok?” She noticed the hue of the sky and added “Let’s head back.” 

Once back at the camp, the girls ate dinner and changed clothes. The temperature started to lower as the sun hit the horizon. Touka gathered rocks and started shaping them into a circle on the ground.

“Touka,” Iroha asked politely, “What are you doing?”

“Oh, I’m setting up a fire pit,” she quickly responded, “so we can get some heat and make some s’mores.”

Nemu tilted her head. “But there’s no firewood.”

“I know,” Touka muttered, “I was planning on getting some once the fire pit was done.” Her voice started to fade more into itself as she continued, “Though all the good wood would be past the river, where everything is still dry… and that’s pretty far away…”

“I’ll go get it!” Ui blurted.

“A-Are you sure?” Iroha worried, slightly stunned.

“Yeah!” Ui reassured her, “I can get over there pretty well, and if anything happens, I’ll be able to defend myself.”

“I’d agree it would be better for Ui to go,” Nemu added, “since there’s something I need to talk to you too about.”

“If you say so…” Iroha gave in, “just don’t get yourself hurt, ok Ui?”

“Oh,” Touka added, “and make sure you get a lot of different branch sizes so we can set the fire up correctly.”

“Alright, alright,” Ui responded, going over the bridge and onto the path.

A silence fell on the girls with Ui’s departure. A bit of worry planted itself in Touka. What did Nemu want to talk about? Was she going to reveal Touka’s feelings to Iroha, against Touka’s will? Or will Nemu reveal feelings of her own, ruining everything? The dread was unbearable. Touka grew fidgety as the sound of Ui walking started to become more and more distant. Once Ui could no longer be heard, Nemu released the tension.

“So,” she said, “I assume you know about the rumors around this place.”

Touka felt the fear in her heart be lifted. “Oh,” she responded, “you’re just talking about that.”

“Rumors?” Iroha asked, “what kinds do you mean?” 

“Oh, you know, the normal kinds,” Touka answered, “People disappearing, especially at night, stuff like that.”

Nemu repositioned her glasses. “If you know them,” she interrogated, “then why did you still choose to come here?”

“You actually believe those rumors?” Touka growled, “Rumors like those are usually made to make people afraid of going to certain places, leading them elsewhere. It’s just another way to manipulate the competition! And even if they are true, we are more than capable of protecting ourselves. Nemu, we’re magical girls!”

“So?” Nemu retorted, “Even if we are stronger than the average person, we’re unable to transform. Are you that fine with being a burden on-“

“Guys stop.” Touka and Nemu stopped their bickering quickly against Iroha’s sudden command. “I get it,” she continued, “you don’t want me to have to protect you two if things go wrong. But I’m fine with this. After all, it’s my duty as your guardian to protect you guys, so don’t feel guilty if anything happens, ok?” A silent acceptance swooped over the girls, their minds reluctantly in agreal. The only reason it didn’t become awkward was because of Ui returning. In her arms, she carried a concerningly large amount of sticks, so many that at any moment she could give in. Iroha got up from her seat to help lessen the load. Once all the wood was safely at the fire pit, Ui perked up, as if remembering something.

“Hey sis,” Ui asked, “do you happen to have an extra grief seed on you?”

“Oh, yeah,” Iroha responded, before realizing what this meant, “wait, what happened?”

“I ran into a bunch of familiars,” Ui explained, clearly exhausted. Iroha took a grief seed out of her bag and tapped it against Ui’s soul gem before looking back at Touka and Nemu.

“So there is a witch,” Touka remarked, disappointed. Things were going fairly well before this point. Why did a witch have to show up now of all times?

“Ui,” Iroha asked, “you got the witch’s trail, right? Do you sense her?”

Ui nodded. “Yeah, i can sense it a little. It coming from that direction.” She pointed upstream.

“I’ll kill it,” Iroha decided, “Ui, you should stay with Nemu and Touka and rest up. If any familiars come over I have faith you can deal with them.” Ui nodded.

“Wait!” Touka yelled, “I’m coming with.”

“W-Why?” Iroha questioned.

“I’m the one who wanted to come here, so I should take some responsibility for this,” Touka explained, “And even if i can’t transform, I can still convert any impurities you get into usable magic.”

Iroha reluctantly sighed and said, “Alright”. She must’ve picked up that Touka was not going to take no for an answer.

The two traveled towards the waterfall, worry spiked in both of their souls. Touka rubbed her fingers against her ring, hoping to comfort herself. However, once at the waterfall, there was still no trace of the witch.

“Of course this would be hard,” Iroha reluctantly sighed, “Ui is the only one who knows what her magic is like.”

“Then we just have to make educated guesses,” Touka concludes, “My theory, she’s at the top of the waterfall.”

Iroha nodded and transformed. She picked up Touka and started to scale the waterfall. While the situation was annoying, Touka couldn’t help but feel calm in Iroha’s arms, even if it was a bit embarrassing. Once they reached the top, Iroha let go, allowing Touka to walk on her own. Soon enough, the labyrinth started to manifest around them. 

“Smart thinking,” Iroha said. Touka couldn’t help but feel proud.

The labyrinth was surprisingly easy to get through, since barely a single familiar was in it. The few that were there Iroha was able to snipe from a far enough distance that the witch wasn’t even alerted. Once they entered the nest, Touka, at Iroha’s request, hid behind some of the rubble so as to not be targeted. When the witch realized Iroha was there, it went wild. It’s flailing body and greedy cries were similar to a kid having a tantrum. While Iroha was able to get a few good shots on it, the floor became less stable as the Witch grew angry. Once destabilized, the witch threw large, twisting spikes at Iroha. She was just barely able to dodge them, and continued to make quicks shots while dodging. One such shot knocked something off the witch’s head, revealing what seemed to be its weak spot. Touka watched in amazement as Iroha jumped across the spikes until high up in the air, and aimed a Strada Futuro at the witch from above.

As the labyrinth started to fade, however, Touka felt the ground beneath her fade away. It didn’t take her long to realize she was falling. As the real world manifested around her, she could see the water falling from where she once was. Iroha noticed too, and was able to grab Touka’s arm before she plummeted. Slowly, Iroha pulled Touka back over the cliff until they were both on firm ground. Touka sat there, stunned.

“Touka, are you ok?” Iroha asked, concerned.

“Damnit…” Touka muttered, “Why can’t I be the one to protect you?”

“What do you mean?”

Touka grew louder. “For the longest time, I’ve done everything I can to protect you, but every single time, it seems you’re the one protecting me! I’m not even able to fight witches! Even at times like these, when I just want to do something calm like go camping, I’m the one being saved! If I can't protect you, then how am I supposed to show that I love you?!”

Touka stopped herself, but it was too late. The dreaded words were said. All the blood left in Touka’s body rushed to her face, and she started to laugh nervously. Iroha, only slightly blushing, got closer to Touka and kissed her on the forehead.

“Like that,” she said, then gave a loving smile.

===

When Touka and Iroha made it back to the camp, a fire was set up. Touka looked to Nemu to see a smug look on her face. Of course Nemu knew how to make a fire, why wouldn’t she.

“We made you two s’mores!” Ui declared, pointing to the plate next to her, “...sorry if you don’t like them black.”

“It’s fine,” Iroha said, picking them up and handing one to Touka.

“What took you two so long?” Nemu interrogated.

“...The witch was a bit hard to find, and even when we did find it, it kept on evading Iroha’s attacks,” Touka lied. Iroha noticed, but didn’t say anything. Touka was not willing to admit the time she spent with Iroha on top of that waterfall, especially to Nemu of all people. There’s only so much embarrassment Touka could take in one day.

“It is pretty late, huh,” Iroha admitted, “I guess we should go to sleep…”

“Wait,” Touka said, “before we do, can you guys put out the fire, along with turning off any other lights?”

“Why?” Ui asked, confused.

Touka smiled, “It’s my last surprise for you three.”

As the fire was killed and their eyes adjusted, the night sky filled with the luminance of stars. The Tamaki’s and Nemu couldn’t help but be filled with awe. Touka looked at the sky with a sense of pride.

“How beautiful it is,” Touka said to herself, “that we’re able to see the light from stars millions of light years away. Some of these stars don’t even exist anymore, with only their light left to travel across the universe. Oh, how I want to see those stars up close, and learn the truth behind every single one of them…”

Iroha moved closer to Touka. She softly whispered, “I hope that someday, you’ll be able to learn all the secrets of the universe.”

“And when that day comes,” Touka responded as she let herself fall into Iroha’s lap, “I hope you’ll be with me.”

Slowly, Touka drifted to sleep, warm in Iroha’s presence, and safe under the universe’s eyes.


	7. Detective Nemu's Case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ui and Touka aren't talking and Iroha doesn't know why. Luckily, Detective Nemu is on the case!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Detective Nemu's Case" is another runner up for the wholesome category of the contest

**Detective Nemu's Case -** by Balafex

Which is why avoiding blue stars is an absolute necessity." Touka Satomi, child genius, spoke in a lecturing voice towards her audience. 

"I understand!" was the sole response from an older pinkette, Iroha Tamaki, her voice filled with enthusiasm. 

Touka's eyes widened "Nyaagh, your going closer to them now." She exuberantly pointed out. 

"E-eh? I am??"

Nemu Hiiragi looked up from her book, Iroha was playing one of Touka's space-themed video games while being taught by Touka. To properly teach her, the brunette insisted on sitting close to Iroha, close enough that they were practically hip-to-hip and that Touka could occasionally lean her head on the Iroha's shoulder. The brunette has been insistent on being close to the older girl ever since they had turned in their self-study. But Touka's clinginess was not the target of Nemu's focus, rather it was on the other pinkette in the room.

Ui Tamaki was sitting on her bed while intently staring and pouting, or perhaps this is her cute way of glaring, towards the two girls gaming in front of her. An unusual act for her as she would normally jump on the opportunity to play with her big sister, or rather, do anything with her. 

_ She always helps me when I'm feeling down," _ " Nemu thought, _ "So I should also help her now, right?"  _

"Is something on your mind Ui?" Nemu asked after she made her way onto Ui's hospital bed.

"Hm? N-no I'm alright." she snapped her gaze towards Nemu before giving a beaming smile.

"Are you sure? You've been staring at Iroha and Touka for quite a while now."

"I haven't been staring!" Ui vehemently denied, "It's just nice seeing Big sis learn-"

Before her sentence was finished a loud noise that vaguely resembled "IROHA~" came from the TV. The two quickly glanced over to see that Touka had latched herself onto Iroha, and the confused older girl trying to carefully peel her off. 

"It seems that Iroha passed the game," Nemu remarked, "or the first level at least."

"..."

"Ui, you're staring again." 

_ "Something is obviously bothering her,"  _ Nemu pondered, while Ui erratically claimed to not be staring.  _ "If Ui just wanted to play with them she could just ask... maybe one of them upset her somehow? _ " Nemu looked over to the other two, getting ready to start the next level of the game.  _ "I cannot imagine either of them intentionally doing something to bother Ui... perhaps what they did was unintentional?" _ Regardless of the cause, there's only one way to find out the issue, search for clues. 

===

About 30 minutes after Iroha had passed the first stage the older girl had to leave earlier to complete some chores. Nemu had insisted on seeing her off since Touka had taken much of her time, and to catch up with each other. The two walked through the hallway, making small talk along the way until they had reached the elevator where the conversation lulled. In the silence of the elevator, decided to bring up the Ui problem. 

"Hey, Nemu" "Iroha" the duo simultaneously looked to each other.

"Ah, go ahead Nemu." A startled Iroha spoke up.

"No, you should go first" Nemu responded.

"Right so, um," Iroha went to scratch her hair, "has Ui been acting... weird recently?"

"You noticed as well?" That's good if Iroha already noticed something was off then it would make things a lot simpler. 

The older of the two smiled, "Of course I did, I'm her big sister after all," She frowned, "But yeah, Ui has been acting a little distance recently. I was wondering if either you or Touka noticed anything, but I never got the chance to ask until now."

"I see, I actually had planned to talk to you about that. The only thing I could say is that earlier today Ui was fixated on you and Touka. Sorry if that is not enough."

"N-no I should apologize to you, having to ask you for help. I'm the oldest here so I should've solved this on my own." 

"Don't worry, both you and Ui are both my precious friends. I would do anything to help you two." 

"Nemu... Thank you." 

"Actually, before I forget do you mind if I ask some questions about Ui?" The brown-haired girl asked and after got confirmation, she continued, "When did Ui start to act differently?"

"I don't know exactly... but maybe it was around the same time you three finished your self-study?" 

"Oh, so you mean when Touka started to cling onto you all the time?" Nemu swiftly retorted.

"Huh?! What do you mean Touka clings onto me? Iroha said shocked as if Touka had not tackled her just over 30 minutes ago.

"You never noticed how she would try to sit as close as she could to you? Or that she tried to teach you how to use technology? Did you not notice that she was trying to hug you using anything as an excuse?" 

"Isn't that just how Touka is though? I don't think that would be called clingy though..."

"I guess even Iroha could be dense sometimes..."

*Ding*

"That felt like a long elevator trip..." Iroha stepped out of the elevator before she turned to face Nemu, "Thanks Nemu, for helping me."

"Do not worry about it, I said that you two are my friends."

"I know. But it's still nice knowing I can trust Ui to someone as smart as you are."

"!"

"Anyways, I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Um, yes. Goodbye."

Nemu was in a daze for one particular reason, that Iroha had trusted her to help between her and Ui. As soon as Iroha told her that it felt as if her chest warmed up, perhaps it was the fact that she was being relied on? Regardless, there was something that had to be done. Nemu had to figure out what was wrong.

===

Nemu could not figure out what was wrong. Granted she only had a short elevator ride to think, but she was still getting nowhere. Maybe if she looked over the clues again she might find something she overlooked? Might as well, it would not hurt.

First: Ui's constant fixation on Iroha and Touka.

Second: Ui denying the previous fact.

Third: Iroha said that Ui has been distant recently.

Fourth: Ui was acting normally with herself, and maybe Touka?

Fifth: Touka started to get real close with Iroha, specifically after the self-study presentation.

"Nemu!"

Nope, without any other information, the only thing that makes sense relates to Iroha, who does not know much, or Touka, who she did not talk too yet. Would Touka have noticed something? Maybe if she did, she was most likely too busy talking or teaching Iroha.

"Um, Nemu?"

Actually, if Touka getting too close to Iroha is what Ui is focused on then maybe she's feeling left out or jealous? No, she had already thought of this, Ui could just ask if she wanted to play or anything else. Maybe she should just talk to Touka or Ui already and see if that will help...

"NEMU!" A soft but impactful thump was heard throughout the hallway, the source of the sound landed on the floor as Nemu was broken from her trance.

"A teddy bear?"

"Jeez Nemu that scared me! I called out to you three times already."

"Oh, s-sorry Ui." Was she really that out of it? "I was just thinking about some stuff. Actually, why are you out here?"

"I went to check on you because you were taking too long. I know! It's because you were thinking about something isn't it." Ui grew excited, "What were you thinking about?"

"Um..." Could she just tell her straight up? It is possible that Ui would just deny anything or stop talking, but it is also possible that she would tell her what is wrong. She had to at least try to talk, this is most likely the best chance of talking with Ui alone.

"...I was thinking about what Iroha and I were talking about." 

"Um... w-what did you too talk about?" Ui started to worry, fiddling her fingers together and her eyes began to wander around.

"This is it!" Nemu narrowed her gaze onto Ui, "She's worried about you Ui, and I think that she is also afraid that the two of you will not solve whatever is going on." 

"... I know that." Ui muttered her response, "I wanted to tell Big sis that I'm sorry... but whenever I'm about to say something I get reminded of this bad feeling I get..."

"What do you mean 'bad feeling' Ui? I would like to help you if you do not mind."

"Sure... um well, it happens when both Big sis and Touka are doing something... I also get bad thoughts when I see them, like 'I don't want to see them together' even though they're both having fun... D-does that make me a bad person?" Ui started to shake slightly. 

"Oh Ui," Nemu hugged Ui, mimicking what Ui does when she's panicked, "You are the last person in this world who could be called a bad pers..." Wait...

"Ui," Nemu pulled herself out of the hug, staring at a confused Ui, "Describe what you mean by bad feeling."

"I-I don't know if I could." Ui tensed up again.

"Please try for me, Ui." 

"Okay, um... i-it makes me feels very lonely... and my heart starts to hurt a bit, even though the nurses said my heart is fine."

A brief silence filled the halls, Nemu held onto Ui's shoulders after she left the hug. Just one more question, Nemu thought, then it would all make sense. 

"Ui... do you... like Touka."

Ui tilted her head slightly, "? Of course I like Touka," she closed her eyes and put her hands together, "I like you too, Nemu!"

Nemu's heart skipped a beat, "W-was that really how Ui felt? This would make things even more complicated..."

"I also like Big sis, and Mom and Dad, and-"

"...She meant that type of like." Nemu shook her head, "N-no, I meant um, the other type of like." 

"...You... do you mean... love?" Ui's eyes widened when she realized what Nemu meant.

Nemu slowly nodded, too embarrassed to get any words out. The air around them grew heavy, neither of them moved a single inch, and it was silent enough to hear their heartbeats.

Finally, Ui looked downwards, apparently finding the ground interesting, but not before Nemu saw a hint of pink in her cheeks.

"...yes..." Ui muttered, "I do like Touka!" she spoke with a renewed spirit, "but she's always talking about or messing around with Big sis! And whenever I try to talk to her about anything, she tries to get Big sis involved and I just want to talk with her alone... "

"..." Nemu stayed silent, she had not expected Ui to just... speak up so much.

"...Sorry for lashing out like that, Nemu."

"No, I should apologize for pushing this topic..."

"We should get back to our room..."

Nemu agreed and followed Ui back into their room. But it was still a shock that rather than Ui being jealous that Touka was getting close to Iroha, it was her being jealous that Iroha was getting close to Touka. Which led to its own problems, since it seems that Touka has more interest in Iroha rather than Ui. Nemu was not going to give up yet though, it might be possible to solve the problem by talking to Touka.

===

Touka stood in front of a blackboard writing the answer to an equation. The hospital room was missing one of its inhabitants, Ui, who was in the middle of a check-up. Since Iroha went with her the only other person in the room was Nemu, reading a book for the seventh time or something. The room was awfully silent, the only noise being the clicks and clacks of the chalk.

Until Nemu spoke up, "So Touka I noticed that you and Iroha have been getting closer recently, I was wondering what caused that to happen."

"Oh, that. Well, that has to do with Ui."

"Ui?" Nemu said, her head tilting in confusion.

"Exactly! When we were doing our self-study I ended up finishing with lots of spare time remaining, so Ui asked for help with her own. But after working with her I realized just how much I loved her..." As soon as she said that Nemu's posture shifted, she was most likely bewildered, "I don't understand how I didn't notice earlier, she's so nice and patient and when she smiles it's as bright as the 'Beta Pegasi.'"

"...I understood the part about Ui, but what does Iroha have to do with any of that?"

"Everything of course! I read an article about relationships and it said that 87% of all couples are in good terms with each other siblings, so if become close enough with Iroha it means that Ui and I will definitely get together." She spoke with a strong conviction.

"..."

"Well? Isn't is amazing~"

"Touka, I know you are called a genius, but I am failing to see why," Nemu said plainly like she would thank someone for some writing paper.

"Nyaagh!? At which point is this plan bad?" 

"First of all, I can guarantee that article is meant for people who are already in a relationship, and even if it was not you would not have to put effort into being affable with Iroha." Nemu's voice became stern and her gaze bored into Touka, "Secondly, because you and Ui are not... together... yet, you would also be giving out the idea that you are interested in Iroha instead of Ui. And finally, your actions have been disturbing Ui and making Iroha distressed."

Each one of Nemu's statements hurt Touka more than any needle or syringe, but the last one stung even worse. 

"I-I-I've been b-bothering both Iroha... AND... Ui?" She could her limbs begin to quiver. That... that wasn't what she wanted. That wasn't what she wanted AT ALL.

"Unfortunately, Touka, you have," Nemu's gaze softened and she walked towards Touka, "But I do not think it is too late to fix anything."

Touka practically bolted straight towards Nemu the instant she said those words, "Really? Do you think this can be fixed? Please help me, I don't want Ui or Iroha to hate me..."

"I think it is impossible for those two to hate you, but I know how you can fix this," Touka listened intensely, "When Ui and Iroha come back, I will make up an excuse to take Iroha away from the room. Then when you and Ui are alone the two of you can talk."

"...Is that it?" Nemu nodded, "Shouldn't we come up with a plan or-"

The door creaked open and the two sisters walked into the room, disrupting any conversation between Touka and Nemu. Touka could have sworn that she heard Nemu mutter "Perfect timing" under her breath before she walked towards Ui. 

"Ui, Touka said that she had something to talk to you about." Curses! There was no way for her to get out of this... Nemu also took this opportunity to whisper something to Iroha and both of them had left the room. Touka took a deep breath, now it was just her and Ui alone in the room. 

"Okay, it's just me and Ui... I need to think about what I- did Ui just get in front of me?" And she would be correct, Ui had brought herself in front of her, close enough to feel her breath.

"So Touka, what did you want to tell me?" Ui's eyes were beaming, bright like stars.

"Its... about Iroha." Touka slowly spoke, "I, um, apologize for spending too much time with her..."

"Huh?," Ui's eyes dulled down and she tilted her head in confusion.

"Well... I was trying to spend time with Iroha to get closer to you."

"What do you mean get closer? I mean, I'd think we're close now, your my best friend!"

"I wanted to get closer to Iroha because I..." She choked up before she could say the last two words, her heartbeat like a drum and she could feel her blood flowing to her cheeks. Why is it that she could give lectures that are thousands of words long in a breeze, but is getting stopped by two words?

"Touka are you alright?" Ui's expression changed from confusion to concern caused by the lack of response from Touka.

"Nyaagh! I'm not alright at all! I mean I can't even say that I love you! Instead, I needed to think up some plot with Iroha, in order to get closer to you..." She turned her head to the floor, instead of facing Ui.

"Touka... Did you just say that you love me?" 

Touka looked up to see Ui's pale cheeks flushed red, "Yeah... I did, but so what, I mean I'm just some smart brat that complains when she doesn't get what she wants... That's what some of the adults say anyways..."

"Touka!" she felt one of her hands be caught between Ui's hands, "That's not true at all! I still remember back when you helped me on my presentation, that even though you were getting frustrated, you never lashed at me and that you always sat through whatever I was learning, even if you thought it was boring. It because of that I like, no I love you too Touka!"

"U-Ui..." Touka felt her eyes begin to mist up.

"And I also find it adorable when you start pouting when you don't get what you want."

"...! Wait so you think I'm bratty too!"

"Now, don't be like that we need to do something to celebrate!" 

"Celebrate?" Touka questioned, "How can we do that when we're stuck in this room?"

"...How about when we finally get out of this hospital we go somewhere, with just the two of us?"

"That's a good idea... Let's do it."

The couple squabbled for some time, talking about potential areas they can visit when they finally can leave, ideas going back and forwards until Nemu and Iroha returned. 

===

Iroha was sitting around the table in Ui, Nemu, and Touka's hospital room, drinking some simple water as she looked around the table. Nemu was read a book while on her bed, and Ui was decorating Touka's hair with various ribbons, a gift from a nurse. 

"Hmmm, hey Big sis, what ribbon do you think fits Touka's hair?" Ui asked as she pulled out a deep red ribbon and a similarly styled black ribbon.

"Ui! You were supposed to pick the ribbons, not Iroha!" Touka spoke up.

"Well... I guess both of them work for her?"

"Black ribbon it is then!." she responded before swiftly tying it into Touka's hair.

Iroha was a bit confused, just the other day Ui was acting colder than usual and according to Nemu, Touka was supposed to be clingy towards her, which was not happening now.

She stood up and walked towards Nemu, "Hey, do you know what happened with Ui and Touka?" She asked Nemu.

"I do but," She put her book down before looking at Ui and Touka, "I think it would be better if those two told you first," she said before going back to her book.

"If you say so Nemu..." Iroha responded, slightly dejected.

And so, the lives of the hospital girls went back to normal, and for some of them, had gotten better.


End file.
